You Changed Me
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson has just moved to Miami after her mom died and her heart got broken by a boy at her old school,Austin Moon is the bad boy/Player of Marino High school.Will Ally be able to change Austin and his bad boy ways,or will he have the same attitude forever? Rated K ,but there might be some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey,this is the first episode of my new series You changed me,Im really excited to be starting a new series.I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Ally's POV**

Hi,Im Ally Dawson and I just moved from Toronto,Ontario**(1)** to Miami,Florida. My mother passed while in Toronto so that's one of the reasons why we moved,we also moved because my ex-boyfriend that lived in Toronto broke me,he left me for some slut,and that was just after my mother passed,You may call me a loner,I stuck to myself most of the time and if someone tried to get close to me in Toronto Id just glare at them and walk away,people became scared of me and my dad decided that we should get a new start,so here I am,on my first morning in Miami.I have to go to Marino high school...yay (note my sarcasm) lets just hope most people ignore me and they don't make too much of a big deal.

I got out of my bed and walked over to the box that had all my clothes in it,we still haven't unpacked because we got here late last night,its a Thursday so I get to come into school in the middle of the week,in the middle of the semester.I chose out a pair of black skinny jeans,a loose white baggy shirt that had the words "beauty from within" written in black sparkly letters and a black cropped leather jacket over top.I did my usual morning ritual,I showered,brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. For my makeup I wore it natural,with some beige eye shadow all over the lid,brown eye shadow in the crease and a little bit of brown eyeliner on the waterline.I walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Morning daddy"I greeted him,he turned around and grinned at me.

"Morning sweetheart"He smiled warmly and I smiled back,I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple,Im not very hungry right now and I should probably get to the school early because I have to get my schedule.I looked at the clock, it read 8:00,school starts at 8:30,it takes 10 minutes to walk to Marino high school,me and my dad walked to it yesterday just so I knew which way to go.

"Im going to go now dad,I'll see you after school!"I peaked my head into the living room.

"Kay sweetie,oh and do try to play nice,I know what happened in Toronto hurt,but thats behind us now,so please,please try to be nice and make some friends"He begged,I rolled my eyes.

"Yes daddy"I said sweetly and grabbed my brown boots that had a slight wedge heel on them.I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house.I took a bite out of my apple and walked to school,by the time I got there,I was finished my apple and I threw it in the trashcan that was right outside the school doors.I opened the doors and walked in,I must say,this school is pretty nice.I walked in the direction I thought was the main office,I was looking down at my feet when I crashed into a shorter girl than me,which is really short,because Im pretty short.

"Im so sorry! I wasnt watching where I was going!"I apologized,I really dont need any enemies on the first day of school,The girl was Latina and she had black curly hair,She laughed.

"Its okay,are you new here?"She asked smiling,I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah and I have no idea where Im going"I told her.

"Well,what are you looking for?"She asked.

"The main office"I told her,she smiled.

"I can show you where that is,Im Trish by the way"The girl that I now know is named Trish said,I smiled at her.

"Im Ally"I said shyly,she nodded.

"Well Ally,follow me"She said and started walking down the hall,I followed her and soon we came up to an office,we walked inside and up to the desk,the lady behind the desk had her glasses halfway down her nose and was typing away on the computer in front of her.

"Excuse me, ,we have a new student"Trish said sweetly,the lady at the desk didnt even look up.

"Name?"She asked,Trish looked at me which I was taking as a "Its your turn to talk" look.

"Ally,Ally Dawson"I told her slightly leaning over the desk,she typed a few things in the computer and suddenly something printed out of the printer,she took the piece of paper out and handed it to me.

"This is your schedule"She told me,I nodded and looked at the piece of paper,according to this,the first class that I have is English.

"Thankyou"I told her and walked out of the office,Trish followed behind me.

"What class do you have first?"Trish asked.

"English with...Ms,Vanderwest "I told her,she clapped in excitement.

"I have that too! lets go,we'll probably be the first ones there since theres still 10 minutes before class starts"She said pulling me in the direction im assuming the classroom is,When we walked into the class room there was a boy with shaggy bleach-blonde hair and hazel/brown eyes sitting at one of the desks at the back..and he was the only one here besides me and Trish.

"Moon"Trish mumbled,but Im guessing the guy heard her because his head darted towards the door where we were standing.

"De-yeah actually I dont feel like saying your name"The guy said,Trish rolled her eyes and went to take her seat in the back row that was two seats away from the boy and is the last one in the row,which means I have to sit beside him if I wanted to sit beside Trish so I followed her and sat beside her,usually I would sit in the back of the class in Toronto,so im glad she wanted to sit in the back.I noticed the guy staring at us out of the corner of my eye,so I turned and looked at him.

"Who are you?"He asked,I dont know if I should tell him or not.

"Im Ally,Ally Dawson"Whoops,too late.

"Oh"Was all he said.

"You can leave us alone now"Trish barked,he rolled his eyes,Im assuming hes the bad boy from what hes wearing,he has a leather jacket over top of a dark blue T-shirt and black ripped jeans with nikes,his hair was perfect,no Ally,stop thinking like that,hes just going to break your heart,dont let anyone get to close to you.

"You're such a bitch"He snapped,me and Trish turned to look at him.

"At least Im not a player who hooks up with every girl in the school and I dont go around skipping class all the time and getting bad grades!"Trish snapped,so he is that kind of guy,now I definitely know not to get involved with him.

"Ugh,whatever,Im leaving"He said standing up,he grabbed his bag and stomped out of the classroom,Trish sighed in relief

"Ummmm Trish,who was that?"I asked her.

"That was Austin Moon,hes the bad boy of the school,he has pretty much every girl swooning over him except for me,I would suggest not falling for him if I were you"She said,I shook my head.

"No,I dont like getting involved with boys,they just cause heartbreak"I said,but soon regretted it,she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okayyyy"She said holding the Y

"So,where did you move from?"Trish asked me,oh great,Im not going to far into the back story.

"Toronto"I told her,she looked shocked.

"What made you move here?"She asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"My mom passed and I guess it just gave me and my dad too many bad memories so we moved out here,we have a bit of family here,so its not like we were moving here for no reason"I saw sympathy in her eyes,ugh I hate sympathy.

"And please dont go getting all sympathetic,I hate sympathy,I always get it whenever I tell that story"I added on,alot of students started coming into the room,when it was full the teacher walked in and looked at me, dont say anything,please dont-

"Is this a new student?"She asked walking up to me,everybody's attention turned to me and I shrunk in my seat,I nodded my head and she lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the front of the class.

"Well...tell us a bit about yourself"she said,Im pretty sure my face was red,but I cant really do much about that.

"Umm,my names Ally Dawson and I moved here from Toronto,Ontario"I said just loud enough for everyone to hear.I then walked back to my seat.A brown haired,brown eyed boy leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You're cute"He whispered,I rolled my eyes and pushed him away,but he just came right back.

"Ohhh fiesty,I like that"Is this guy seriously trying to flirt with me? He doesnt even know me.

"You know what I'd like?"I asked suductively,he smirked.

"What?"He whispered back,I smirked to myself.

"If you left me alone"I whispered then went back to listening to the teacher,I noticed his confused facial expression and smirked,the class went by quicker than I thought it would,there's only 1 more hour and forty minute class until lunch and then two more hour and forty minute classes,oh yay,the next class I had was music,yes! I love music,and Trish has this class with me,she showed me the way to music class and we sat down at two open desks,the teacher was already sitting at her desk waiting for everybody to arrive.

"Has anybody seen Mr,Moon today?"She asked when she noticed a student was missing.

"Me and Ally saw him before he ditched English,thats the last time I saw him"Trish looked at me for approval,I nodded,the teacher,who I learned from the name thing on her desk,is Mrs,Doiley,sighed.

"That boy is just trouble"She mumbled under her breath,then she perked up.

"So,Today we are going to just be watching some videos of some famous musicians,then we'll start actually learning tomorrow"She tried a joke,but failed miserably,but the whole class cracked up.I looked at Trish curiously and she mouthed "Just laugh" and continued laughing,I got the message and started to fake laugh.

"Alright,Alright,calm down students,it wasn't that funny"She said,then once again everybody burst out laughing,I didn't even fake laugh this time.

"Seriously,stop laughing"The teacher said strictly,the whole class went silent and the teacher brought in a Television and put on a DVD that had different types of musicians,from AC/DC to The spice girls,we did that for the rest of the class...now its lunch time.I followed Trish to the cafeteria and me and her sat at one of the empty tables with our lunches.

Suddenly,everything went quiet,Me and Trish looked at the door and there was...Austin Moon,I think his name was,Why did everybody go silent just because he walked in? I noticed a lot of the girls fixing their hair and putting extra lip gloss on,why do they try so hard? Suddenly one of the teachers came up to me and asked me a really loud question...when everybody else was still silent.

"So Ally,What Do You Think Of Marino High School So Far?"She asked talking way to loudly for the noise volume in the cafeteria,all the attention was now on me,and I mentally slapped the teacher for doing this to me.

"Umm,its good"I mumbled,I hoped she would walk away,but thats not the case.

"Oh Okay,I Heard About Your Mom,Im So Sorry,Im Sure You Really Miss Her,But Its Not Her Fault She Got Leukemia"She said also really loudly,I could feel tears threatening to come to my eyes.I look up at the teacher and notice that she wasn't trying to upset me,so I held it together.I also noticed that every,and I mean **Every **other student in the cafeteria was looking at us.I looked at Trish for help and she nodded.

"Well ,Me and Ally have got places to go,people to see,so bye"She said standing up,I stood up alongside her and we both raced out of the cafeteria.

**Finished the first chapter! I might post another one tonight if I have time.I hope you enjoyed this first chapter,this chapter was pretty much just getting to know Ally and how her and Trish's friendship started,there was a little bit of Austin in it,but I promise you'll definitely see more of him in the next episodes,since this is an auslly story :) I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for the teachers so far,and the plot line.**

**(1)I dont own Toronto,but I do live fairly close to it,so I know a lot about it and I just decided to make Ally and her dad come from it.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey,here is chapter 2 of "you changed me".Sorry I couldnt post another chapter last night,I could only do one more chapter of Weekend with R5 then I couldnt post anymore.I saw Les Miserables today,has anyone else seen it? by the way the first part of this chapter is going to be in Austin's POV,so that you can see what he thought of Ally when he first saw her and stuff, and also,Ally and Austin are going to hate each other in the first episodes,but they'll get closer later on,so onto the story...**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up this morning to my puppy Mixie **(1)** licking my face,I laughed and lifted her up,Mixie is a golden retriever and shes 10 months old,we've had her for 4 months,My mom and dad are barely ever home because of their jobs,they own "Moons Mattress Kingdom" so they have to go to meetings a lot with other mattress companies,so that's why they got me Mixie and that's also partly why I act the way I do,I don't have parents around very much to tell me whats right and whats wrong.I got out of bed and Mixie started trying to climb up my leg.

"Sorry Mix,I gotta get dressed,I cant play right now"I told her and lightly pushed her so she'd get down off of my leg and I walked into the bathroom and took a shower,When I was done I put on a navy blue t-shirt with my leather jacket over top,some ripped jeans and my nikes.

I walked downstairs and my parents weren't home...as usual.I made some pancakes for breakfast,I love pancakes,When I was finished my breakfast it was 7:55.I decided to go to school even though its really early,at least Id have some time to think alone,I don't really like thinking at home because I just feel really lonely.I grabbed my car keys,said goodbye to Mixie and walked to my range rover.I got my permit last month so I can finally drive to school instead walk,The drives 5 minutes long,when I got there I just walked to my first class.I knew no one was going to be there,but it would be quiet at least.I sat there for a few minutes,than Trish-whatever her last name is walked in with a brunette that I've never seen around before.I asked her who she was and she told me her name was Ally Dawson,she was pretty,but I don't like her,Trish started getting all bitchy,so I decided to just skip the first two classes.

I went to my usual spot,outside the school there's a basketball court and some bleachers,I used to be on the basketball team,but I quit.I'd rather not get into all the details,but I like sitting on the bleachers and just listening to everything,I find it very... calming,and then I'll start playing on my phone because I'll get bored.

Then it was lunch time,I walked the cafeteria with my best friend Dez by my side,he met me after his second class,Dez really doesn't seem like the guy that I would hang out with,but we've been best friends since practically kindergarten,we have more of a brother relationship,when me and him walked in everybody stopped and stared,I rolled my eyes because this is what its like everyday,all the girls fixing there hair and putting extra lip gloss on,do they really think Id ever go out with them? The only ones who seemed not to care were Trish and the new girl-Ally I think her name was,Me and Dez went to sit at our seats,I heard a teacher ask a question really loud,but didn't think much of it,but I did hear something.

"I heard about your mother,but its not her fault she got leukemia"The teacher said,who was she talking about? Than Ally walked out with Trish following behind her,they must have been talking about Ally's mom,being the nosy person I am,I followed them with Dez right behind me,we walked around the corner and Ally was sitting against the locker with Trish standing in front of her.

"She had not right to do that Trish! I was humiliated and crushed at the same time!"I heard Ally whine,then I heard Trish sigh.

"I didn't know your mom died of leukemia"Trish whispered,Ally looked up at her.

"I didn't want anyone to know! how did she even find out!"Ally shouted,Trish shrugged her shoulders.I stayed watching them until I heard Trish.

"Moon,Worthy! I know you're listening"Trish said,Dammit...busted,Ally looked at us and me and Dez walked out from behind the corner.

"Moon why are you here? and ewwww,you brought bozo"Trish whined,Ally was standing up now and was waiting for something to happen.

"I was just curious,and besides,its not like you were talking about anything that private"I argued.

"How would you know that!"Ally screamed,jumping into the conversation "I didn't want everybody to know that,especially you two!"She screamed,I don't know if I should be offended,but I'm not.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"I asked harshly,usually that voice scares people,but apparently it didn't scare Ally because she didn't back down.

"It means that I dont like you,I dont want you to talk to me,and I did not want you to hear that!"She shouted.

"Well if it matters I don't like you either!"I yelled back.

"It doesn't matter! I don't want you to like me!"She shouted,I smirked,if she doesn't want me to like her,fine,I'll make her life interesting.

"What are you smirking at?"She asked wierded out.

"Bye"I said suddenly and pulled Dez along with me,he was in the middle of arguing with Trish,but I didn't care.

"Austin,whats up?"Dez asked me,I grinned over at him,he looked to the left of him to see if I was smiling at something beside him,but when he didn't see anything,he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? its creepy"Dez said shivering,I don't see how me smiling is creepy.

"I know how to get to Ally"I said,Dez raised his eyebrows at me again then gestured for me to go on.

"She said she doesn't want me to like her and she also said she didn't want me talking to her,so I'm going to keep annoying her,that'll get her"I said,Dez grinned but then his grin faltered.

"I don't get it"Dez said wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion,I rolled my eyes,Dez isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Me going to annoy Ally by doing stuff she doesn't want me to do,Like talking to her"I said slowly,trying to make sure he'd understand.

"Oh,I get it now"He said,then the bell rang for our next class,We walked to gym class and I saw Trish and Ally go into the girls dressing room.I smirked...perfect.

"Hey Austin!"One of the girls in the gym class said,I didn't even glance in her direction because all of the girls at Marino high school are the same,they all try to get me.I don't want any of them,I've already been with half of them,I'm kind of the player/bad boy of the school.I must admit that I am fairly attractive,my eyes can melt any girl and my hair is blonde,its just long enough for girls to pull on it when were making mouth,The truth is,the reason why I'm like this,is because of a girl,it was about 2 years ago,we were in grade 9 and I met this girl named Cassidy,she had strawberry-blonde hair and beautiful eyes,we went out for about 6 months,then when I was about to tell her that I loved her,I caught her cheating on me with Dallas Montgomery,then Cassidy moved last year to L.A so I never have to see her again,she broke my heart,that's what made me like this,Dallas still goes to this school,I just never talk to him,we hate each other,so we avoid each other.

Ally and Trish walked out,Ally was wearing yellow,red and white short shorts with a matching tank top with our school mascot on the front,the schools mascot is a Meerkat**(2)**,so were the Marino high meerkats,our colors are yellow,red and white so that's why our gym clothes are those colors.I don't bother changing,our teacher knows that I wont,so he doesn't even bother trying to get me to change,Trish was wearing pretty much the same thing as Ally but instead of shorts and a tank top she had on a t-shirt and longer shorts,Dez got changed into the same t-shirt as Trish and track pants.I noticed all the guys in our class checking out Ally,I walked over to her.

"Hey Ally"I said walking up to her,she looked at me disgusted.

"What do you want Moon?"She asked.

"Aww,now is that any way to talk to your bff?"I asked sarcastically,she rolled her eyes.

"No,but its a way to talk to you moon"She spat,The teacher blew his whistle and we all snapped our heads in his direction.

"Okay,today we will be playing volleyball,the team captains are...Dawson and Moon"The teacher said,we nodded and the rest of the students stood in a line,the teacher flipped a coin.

"Heads""Tails"Me and Ally said,I chose heads and Ally chose tails.

"Heads"The teacher said,I smirked at her.I get to choose if we want the ball or first pick.I chose first ball.

"Trish"Ally said picking her first person,how did I know it would be Trish?

"Dez"I said next,we picked out the rest of our teams,Ally had Trish,James,Katie,ben and...Dallas,hes in this class.I had Dez,Riley,Lexi,Brad and Carlee.**(Pretend they have a really small class)** We got into our positions,both me and Ally were the person in the middle at the front that has to go closer to the net.**(Dont know the name of volleyball positions)** We were glaring at each other,Our server hit it to James who was in the back right corner on Ally's team and he bumped it to Ally who spiked it,I wasn't ready for her to do that so I didn't have the chance to stop it,Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor...well not literally.

"5 years of volley ball"Ally said shrugging,her team all smiled and my team all looked at each other,the final score was 15-14...Ally's team won,Ally came up to me,smirked and crossed her arms.

"HA"she said finally,I rolled my eyes and walked out of gym,my next class is chemistry so I walked to my locker,grabbed my chemistry book and went to chemistry,the class went by really fast,finally the dismissal bell rang and I walked to my locker to put my book away.I walked outside and noticed it was pouring rain,I ran out to my car and climbed in,I noticed Ally walk outside,It looked like she had been crying and she had her cell phone in her hand,Trish was walking after her trying to stop her,but Ally wouldn't stop.

**Finished,this chapter was actually so bad,I don't know why it was so don't ask me why.I promise the next one will be better,I'm still getting this story started,so please forgive me!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey,here is chapter 3 of You Changed Me.I probably wont be able to post as often next week because school starts again for me :( so I'll probably go back to every other day or something.**

**Ally's POV**

While I was just leaving my last class of the day,I got a text message.

_You're worth nothing,everybody here is glad you left,actually half of them didn't even notice,including James,oh and if you wanted to know,I went to your moms grave and stomped all over it,you wanna know why? because she gave birth to the most useless thing on this planet...you~Jessica._

I didn't even notice I had tears running down my face until everybody was staring at me,I ran outside,I could hear Trish calling my name,but I kept walking,if you're wondering,Jessica is the girl that James cheated on me with and James is the ex boyfriend I was talking about before.I kept walking until I heard Trish scream.

"ALLY WATCH OUT!"But it was too late,I felt a huge pain in my side and then I blacked out.

**Austin's POV**

I was watching Ally and Trish,when a car came out of no where and hit Ally! I don't know what to do, Trish is crying beside Ally's motionless body,go help you dummy! you have to go help! I hopped out of my car and raced over to the frightening scene.

"Austin,call an ambulance!"Trish shouted looking back at me,I nodded and called the ambulance.

"They said they would be here in a few minutes,but check and see if she has a pulse!"I ordered her,she put her pointer and middle finger on Ally's pulse.

"Shes breathing,but I don't know for how much longer!"Trish panicked,what do I do,what do I do? I crawled down beside Ally and put her head in my lap,even though we hate each other,I'm not going to let her die.I kept my hand on her pulse to make sure she doesn't stop breathing,the ambulance came 3 minutes later and put Ally on a geurney and into the ambulance,it drove off quickly.

"I don't have a car and my parents aren't home! I wont be able to go see her!"Trish cried,I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you,I got nothing better to do anyways"I mumbled,Trish lightly smiled at me and I showed her the way to the range rover,wheres all the students and teachers,shouldn't they have been the ones helping Ally? Oh well,too late now.I drove to Miami Hospital (really original,right?) and me and Trish walked inside,well...I walked,Trish ran,we walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Ally...Dawson"Trish breathed out,she was out of breath from running.

"Are you family?"She asked,Trish shook her head.

"No but were friends,really good friends"I was about to protest,but Trish elbowed me in the ribs so I wouldn't say anything,the lady sighed.

"Oh alright then,her father is up in the waiting room,Ally is the ER right now,but you can wait with her father who is on the 2nd floor right across from room 224"She told us,Trish nodded in thanks and ran to the elevator,once again,I went to where the lady told us to go,and sitting in one of the chairs was a man,maybe 40 years old,and had tear stains on his face.

"Mr,Dawson?"Trish asked hesitantly,the man looked up and nodded.

"Yes...who are you?"He asked slowly.

"Were the people who were with Ally when it happened,Im really sorry about it,I tried to stop her,has the doctor told you any news about her?"I asked,he shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately not"Just as he said this,a man in a white coat came out and looked at us.

"Ally Dawson?"He asked,Im assuming hes the doctor,Mr Dawson stood up and me and Trish looked at him.

"Is she going to be okay,please tell me shes going to be okay!"Trish cried,the doctor slightly smiled.

"She should be alright,she just has a bruised rib and quite a few cuts on her face,,luckily the car wasn't going too fast when it hit her,or else she could have died"The doctor told us,Mr Dawson and Trish looked relieved while I just stood there with a straight face.

"Can we see her?"Trish asked.

"Yes,shes in room 230"The doctor said then walked away.

"You go in by yourself Mr Dawson ,we'll go after"Trish offered,Mr Dawson gave her a small smile and walked to Ally's Room.

"Thank you for bringing me,I should've stopped her,I didn't try hard enough"Trish whimpered,I sighed.

"Its cool,I kind of wanted to make sure she was okay too,I don't like seeing people suffer like that without knowing if their going to be okay or not"I mumbled,Trish sat there quietly.

**Ally's POV**

My eyes slightly opened,but closed quickly because of the bright light.I looked over to see my father staring at me with worried eyes,what happened,where am I?

"Daddy,Im scared,where am I?"I whimpered,he smiled sadly.

"You're in the hospital,you were hit by a car on the way home from school"He whispered sadly,everything came back to me,the text,Trish chasing after me,the pain and the darkness.I whimpered and hid under my blanket.

"I'll go get the two kids that are here to see you"My dad told me then I heard footsteps and a door closing...wait two kids? Who other then Trish would be here?Just then I heard the door open again,I didn't come out from under the covers.

"Ally?"I heard a voice ask,I slowly lifted my head out from under the covers.I felt a pain surge through my face when I accidentally hit it with the blanket and gasped holding my face,I felt stitches.I felt all over my face and there was quite a few more,I must have hit my face off the ground after I got hit.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you"She whispered coming to hug me,I looked over her shoulder and standing at the doorway with his arms folded over his chest,was Austin Moon.

"Austin,what are you doing here?"I asked confused,I didn't think he would care.

"Trish needed a drive,and I was there when you were hit,so I told her I'd drive her"He said shrugging his shoulders.I should've known he didn't care about me,Trish pulled away and lightly touched the cuts on my face,I winced and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry"She said lightly,I weakly smiled,Austin uncrossed his arms and walked over to us,he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"You know,maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all Austin"I said smiling,he rolled his eyes.

"Please I'm still going to act the same"He said scoffing.

"Oh,I should've known,Trish,can I talk to Austin for a second?"She nodded and walked out of the room.I waited for her to close the door and I sat up a little bit in my bed.

"Austin,why are you like this,what made you so cold?"I asked,He rolled his eyes.

"Why would I tell you that? and besides,a little birdie told me that you weren't to kind at your old school either"He said smirking,I gasped,how did he find that out?

"How did you find that out? Its all the way back in Toronto"I said astounded.

"James used to live in Miami,before he moved to Toronto,we were close friends,he told me a lot about you"He told me,I raised my eyebrows.

"Like what?"I asked curiously.

"Just that you were really clueless to the fact that he was cheating on you,stuff like that"He said shrugging it off like it was no big deal,well NEWSFLASH! It is a big deal!

"How long was he cheating on me for?"I asked with my voice cracking,he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it was like..3 months"He replies.I could feel tears threatening to come to my eyes,but I would not let them fall in front of Austin,it would make me seem weak,and I'm not giving him that satisfaction.

"Oh"I whispered,quite lamely I might add.

"By the way,I stopped being friends with him after he told me that"I looked at him suspiciously.

"Ally,why were you crying before you got hit?"He asks me,I don't know if I can tell him.

"It was nothing,I just..."I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Ally please,I wanna try being friends"I was even more suspicious now.

"Why?"I ask him sounding like a dumb girl who only knows how to apply makeup.

"Because,you're the first girl that's ever stood their ground when around me and you don't flirt with me all the time"He explained,I nodded pretending that I was understanding,when honestly,I really wasn't.

"Ally,you're aloud going home tonight,if you haven't noticed,there is a big bandage wrapped around where your ribs are,and some stitches in your face,you wont have to come back for those,their dissolving stitches**(1)" **The doctor said walking into my room,I nodded and he walked out.

"So what do you say,can we try being friends? but I make no promises that I will change the way I act around everyone else"He said warningly,I hesitated,but nodded in response,he smiled.

"See ya later Ally-gator"He smirked,I rolled my eyes and he walked out of the room.I changed into clothes,since I was in a hospital gown,and I walked out to my dad and we drove home.I took my journal/song book out,yes you heard right,I write songs,and I started writing.

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Today was quite an eventful day,I got a text from Jessica,I got hit by a car,me and Austin Moon became friends,we hated each other this morning and now were friends? I just realized how weird that sounds,anyways,so you heard right,I got hit by a car,it was painful for a moment,but then I blacked out,I woke up in a hospital,my dad was there and Austin was there with Trish,I didn't think he had the heart,although he did say that he was only there because Trish needed a ride to come and see me and he offered,well I'm going to go to sleep,I've had a long day,good night.**_

_**Ally :)**_

**Finished! what did you think of this chapter? I'd rather have Ally and Austin as friends then enemies,but don't worry,Austins not changing any time soon.**

**(1)I actually had to get those in my arm after my surgery because I broke my arm,you can still see the scar obviously,but there's no stitches,Ally will just cover her face up with makeup from the scars I guess.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey,since school is starting,I'll probably only be able to post one story per night,so I'll probably be going back in forth between this one and Weekend with R5,since Weekend with R5 is almost done,I'll have more time to post this one after,but for now on I'll only be updating one story per night,tonight Im only posting this one,because I have to get up early tomorrow morning.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up this morning to a pain surging through my ribs.I gasped and ended up rolling out of my bed,which made it even worse.

"Ally,are you okay? I heard a bang"My dad asked worriedly through the door,I groaned in response and he walked in.

"Oh Ally,do you want to stay home from school today?"My dad asked as he picked me up off of the floor.I shook my head.

"Okay,well I'll make you a smoothie for breakfast,the doctor said not to feed you any solids for a few days**(1)**. He said,I nodded my head and he walked downstairs.

I picked out my clothes,I don't feel like having a shower this morning,so I just brushed my teeth and my hair and applied my makeup,the clothes that I picked out was a grey baggie shirt with elmo on the front **(A/N lol,I dont know)**,some grey leggings,some skateboarding shoes and a navy blue beanie,it actually looked better then I thought it would.I couldn't put foundation on my face yet,since the cuts were still fresh,it would get infected,but I applied some navy blue eye shadow in the corner of my eyelids,some mascara and some pink lip gloss.I carefully walked down the stairs,when I got downstairs it was 8:10,crap school starts in 20 minutes.

"Dad,could you put it in a to-go cup,I'm going to be late for school"I asked him,he nodded,My dad would drive me but he has to be at work in 5 minutes,my dad bought a music store called Sonic Boom just before we moved here,so now he owns it.

"Bye sweetheart,I'll see you when I get home from the store"My dad said,he kissed my head and walked out the door,today it was warm out,so I don't have to wear a jacket.I slowly walked down the front porch steps and started walking to school,my dad made me a strawberry and banana smoothie,it was really good.I got to school,I wasn't finished my smoothie yet,so I just brought it inside with me,Most of the students were there,everyone stared at me as I walked slowly into the school,Trish ran up to me and helped me to my locker.

"Ally,why didn't you stay home? You're probably in a lot of pain"Trish scolded,I shrugged my shoulders,everyone in the hallways stopped talking,we looked to the doors and Austin and Dez walked in.I rolled my eyes,whats up with everybody going silent right when they walk in,They ignored everyone and walked up to me,I heard a few gasps.

"OH GET A LIFE!"I snapped,everyone went back to talking and Austin laughed at me.

"Hey,hows your ribs?"Austin asked,I groaned.

"Horrible,I rolled out of bed this morning by accident,and it hurts even worse then it did"I muttered,he looked at me sympathetically.

"Hey Ally"The same brown haired,brown eyed boy from yesterday walked up to me.I noticed Austin tense,The boy smirked at Austin.

"Dallas,Go away,nobody wants you here"Austin growled,The boy that I now know is Dallas,rolled his eyes then looked at me.

"Ally,I was wondering if you'd go out with me"He asked,I fake smiled.

"Absolutely...NOT"I started,then screamed the last part,I could tell Austin was holding in a laugh,Dallas just walked away and Austin burst out laughing.

"I think you're the first girl to ever say no to Dallas"He told me,I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? hes not that great"I mumbled,Austin smiled,a genuine smile.

"Whats up between you guys anyways?"I asked,his smiled dropped.

"Umm nothing,Id suggest staying away from him though"He suggested.

"I want to,something about him just screams douche bag"I said looking in the direction that Dallas walked,the bell rang and we walked,well Austin and Trish walked,I kind of limped,to English,we walked in and took the same seats we were in yesterday except Austin didn't skip today,the teacher started explaining stuff about Narratives or something,I looked at Austin to see he was trying to balance a pencil on his nose.I laughed,this boy is so childish,The pencil fell off of his nose and onto the desk,he picked it up and tried again,the class went by really fast,then me,Trish and Austin all walked to music,we sat in the same order that we sat in for English.

"Okay class,today you will be assigned to a project"The teacher said,great,a new project.

"You will have to choose a song to sing about something that's happened to you in the past,you'll be presenting them tomorrow so I suggest practicing tonight"She added,the whole class groaned.I cant sing in front of the class! I can barely sing in front of my dad! Let me explain,I have really bad stage fright,ever since my first grade play of Cinderella,I was Cinderella and my dress was too long,so I tripped into a pond (it was actually a kiddie pool,but the teacher pretended it was a pond so that it would be more was cinderella-ey) everyone was laughing at me,all the other kids,all the parents and even the teachers! Ever since then I've never been able to perform.I guess I'll just have to try,I just wont wear a really long dress,not like I would anyways to high school.

"You'll also have this class period to pick a song,do you understand?"The teacher asked,we all nodded and she sat at her desk.I already know what song I'm picking,so I can just write in my book.I pulled my book out of my bag,I bring it everywhere with me...

_**Dear Journal**_

_**So,I'm at school,we have to choose a song that represents something in our past,I really don't want to do it,but if I don't,then I'll probably like fail music.**_

_**Possible song lyrics...**_

_**-Like a car chase,on the highway,we were going nowhere real fast**_

_**I let you tear my heart out,wear it on my sleeve now,I thought I'd never take my foot off the gas.**_

**(Paint a smile by Jasmine V)**

"You know,those are really good"A voice said from beside me,I looked up and saw Austin standing there,I quickly snapped my book shut and put it in my bag.

"Don't Touch,or Look,in,my,book"I said sternly,Austin sighed and sat back in his desk,the class seemed like it went on for days,finally the bell rang for lunch,Austin's friend Dez met us after his class.

"Ally,this is Dez,Dez,this is Ally"Austin introduced us,I slightly smiled at Dez and he smiled really big,Dez was wearing striped pants that were a bunch of different colors with suspenders and a purple t-shirt,he definitely had an...interesting fashion style.

"Well I'm hungry,lets go eat"Trish said,CRAP,I forgot I cant eat any solid foods.I took my BlackBerry out of my bag and dialed my dads number.

"Dad,I only have solid foods in my lunch,so I don't have anything to eat"I whined once he picked up the phone.

"Are you so hungry that you cant stick it out till you get home?"My dad asked hopefully,I sighed,I am really hungry,but I don't want him to have to leave something important to bring me a lunch.

"Fine,Love you,bye"I said then pressed the end button on my phone.

"Where's your lunch Ally?"Trish asked me as we all sat down.

"I'm not aloud to eat any solid foods for a few days because of my ribs,and I forgot to bring something that _Isn't _solid"I whined,she nodded.

"Okay,well sorry,I don't have anything non-solid"Trish apologized,I slightly smiled.

"Me either,sorry Ally"Austin said,I nodded.

"I have jello,does that count as solid?"Dez asked,I really don't know.

"Uhhh,I can probably eat it,here pass"I said,he passed it to me and it didn't look like it would hurt me.I ate a small bite,and when I felt no pain,I smiled.

"Thanks Dez"He nodded and I finished the jello.

**Finished,this was kind of just a filler chapter.I don't own paint a smile by Jasmine Villegas,but I love the song.**

**(1)I doubt that's true,lets just say that it is.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey,sorry I couldnt post either story last night,I was busy.I hope you like the 5th chapter of You Changed Me... **

**Ally's POV**

When the bell rang for the end of lunch,I got up and walked to gym class with Austin,Trish and Dez.I wonder what we'll be playing today,when we got into the gym me and Trish went to the change rooms to change into our gym clothes,when we finished changing we walked out,all of the guys whistled at me.I rolled my eyes,can't a girl wear short shorts for gym and not get eyed?

"Hey Ally"Dallas says walking up to me smirking.

"What do you want Dallas?"I snapped.

"Ohh fiesty,I like that"He said winking,I made a disgusted face and scoffed.

"You know what you wont like?"I asked,he looked at me curiously and walked closer to me so we were almost touching,I noticed Austin out of the corner of my eye and he was watching us like a hawk.

"A knee to the groin,which you might be getting _very _soon if you don't _Back Off_"I said emphasizing the words "very" and "Back off" and smirking,

"'Playing hard to get eh?"He said backing away,I walked away towards Austin and Dez.

"What did he want"Austin asked pointing at Dallas.

"Me"I said simply trying to get him to let the subject go,but Austin had other ideas.

"Andd?"He asked,Im pretty sure he wanted to know If Dallas managed to get me or not.

"I threatened to knee him in the groin and walked off"I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly,Austin chuckled.

"You should've,then something would have actually been fun about gym class today"Trish joked,I laughed and the teacher blew his whistle and we all lined up,this time Dallas and Carlee were captains.

"Ally"Dallas said smirking,I shook my head quickly.

"You know what? I'd rather not"I said snarkily,the teacher glared at me,I sighed and walked over to where Dallas was standing.I ended up getting none of my friends on my team,which was unfortunate because I had Dallas,we were playing dodge ball**(I** **know that Ally is hurt,but pretend she wasnt hurt bad enough to not be able to play dodge ball,I know in real life she wouldn't,so please don't get mad over that) **,when the game started everybody,and I mean everybody except for me and Dallas on our team had already gotten out and everybody on their team had gotten out except for Austin,Trish and Dez.I noticed Dallas standing right in front of me and I had a ball in my hand,I threw the ball at the back of Dallas's head,he yelped and turned to face me.I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry"I said not really meaning it,the only reason I said it was because the teacher was glaring at me and Austin took this chance to hit Dallas with a ball,Dallas mumbled something under his breath and walked off the court.I grabbed another ball and noticed Austin wasn't looking at me,I threw the ball but he dodged it right on time,he raised his eyebrows questioningly at me,I smirked and he threw the ball that he had in his hand at me,I ducked and it hit the wall hard at the back of the gym.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF?!"I asked jokingly,Austin laughed and Trish threw the ball at me,I caught it so she got out,I guess that means Dallas gets to come back in,Dallas ran and picked up a ball and threw it at Dez,who was too busy eyeing a ball to notice Dallas throwing it and got hit,now it was me and Dallas against Austin.

"Ally here catch!"Dallas said throwing me a ball,I caught it and looked at Austin who was also holding a ball and Dallas threw a ball at Austin,Austin dodged it and threw his ball at Dallas too quick for Dallas to catch it or dodge it so once again,Dallas,is out.

"Looks like its you and me Dawson"Austin said watching my every move.

"Oh,so were back to last names again? well,two can play that game...Moon"I teased,Austin bent over to get a ball,I threw the one I had in my hand and it just missed him.I mentally cursed myself,now he has all the dodge balls on his side of the gym.

"That the best you can do?"Austin questioned smirking.I backed up a little bit just so if he threw one and it hit me it wouldn't hurt so bad.

"Pfftt,I meant to do that"I said awkwardly,this seemed to amuse Austin.

"Sure you did"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you-""JUST GET BACK TO THE GAME!"The whole class shouted,interrupting our little argument and I waited patiently for Austin to throw a ball.

"Sometime today would be good"I exclaimed,Austin threw the ball at my legs and I jumped over it.I ran to get the ball,I turned back around and saw Austin already grabbed another one,man hes fast.I threw my ball and missed,he threw his and hit me right in the shoulder.

"HA I WON!"Austin bragged,I rolled my eyes and he walked up to me.

"Take that Dawson"He said smirking,I tried to hide my smile but failed,and I walked away to the change I was done changing I went to my locker,grabbed my books and went to my next class,it went by really quickly and I walked home,Austin offered me a ride,but I said I would rather walk.

**Skipping to the next day at music,nothing happened and I wanna get to the music project...**

I walked into music with Trish and Austin,we sat in the same place and waited for the teacher.

"So,you nervous Ally?"Austin asked,I shook my head no,but something inside of me told me it was a lie.I wrapped my sweater tighter around myself,today I was wearing black jean short shorts and a tank top,the tank top was purple and had a smiley face on it and it said "SMILE" In big sparkly black letters,Austin was wearing a purple striped top with his usual leather jacket over top,some ripped jeans and some black nikes,Trish was wearing purple leopard print leggings with a pink shirt and a black vest.

"Good morning class,are you all ready for your projects?"The whole class groaned,but nodded.

"Lets start with...Austin Moon"The teacher smirked,Austin got up and walked to the front of the class.

**(I couldn't think of a song for Austin to sing,since we don't know much about his life yet)**

"Thank you Austin...next we have...Ally Dawson"The teacher read off a sheet,I nodded and stood up.I walked to the front and handed the sheet music to the band,the music started and I started singing.

_I'd like to take this time, just to apologize,_

_The way you see me now, and what I am inside,_

_Really your character, there wasn't in it for us,_

_I tried to keep it up_

_When I looked in your eyes, tonight,_

_I saw your heart crystal clear,_

_And when you look back in mine,_

_The truth seemed to disappear._

_Because it was all, it was all,_

_It was all a masquerade,_

_Because it was all, it was all,_

_It was all a masquerade,_

_masquerade [x8]_

_I said "I loved you" first,_

_Well "love" is just a word,_

_Said it so many times,_

_That it became a blur,_

_You're not the only one,_

_I'm sure that hearing it hurts,_

_All of the pain you had,_

_I'm the worst._

_And in your eyes tonight,_

_I saw your heart crystal clear,_

_And when you looked back in mine,_

_All the lies re-appeared._

_Because it was all, it was all,_

_It was all a masquerade,_

_Because it was all, it was all,_

_It was all a masquerade,_

_masquerade [x8]_

_Now I can't believe you're telling me,_

_That you can move on easily,_

_I thought you really cared for me,_

_I was wrong, I was wrong,_

_I should've known my thorn was bitter sweet,_

_And saw the possibilites of me playing you, while playing me,_

_I was wrong, I was wrong,_

_So I guess it was all, it was all,_

_It was all a masquerade._

_I guess it was all, it was all,_

_It was all a masquerade._

_Masquerade [x8]_

_A masquerade__**(1)**_

When I finished the whole class had their jaws dropped to the floor...was I really that bad?

"Allyson that was..."I closed my eyes and waited for her to say terrible or horrible but I wasn't expecting "Amazing"She said wiping a tear.I raised my eyebrows and the whole class burst into applause.I smiled and went to my seat,maybe I am pretty good,my parents have always told me that I was talented,but I didnt really believe them because what else would they say? they're your parents.

The rest of the class performed their songs and we all left the class room.

"ALLY THAT WAS AMAZING! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT?!"Trish squealed,I had to cover my ears from the high pitched sounds.

"yeah,that was incredible Ally"Austin complimented,I smiled at him,he smiled back and everybody in the hallway gasped.

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.I only own the plot line.**

**(1) The song is called Masquerade by Jasmine Villegas,and in case you couldnt tell,Ally was talking about James,the Ex-boyfriend back in Toronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey here is another chapter of "You Changed Me". OMG HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN THE PROMO FOR GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS? *SPOILER*ALLY ADMITS SHE LIKES AUSTIN TO TRISH AND HAS TO HELP AUSTIN MAKE A PERFECT DATE FOR HIM AND KIRA,POOR ALLY :( anyways I cant post Weekend With R5 today,sorry,but I'll probably post it tomorrow,okay on to the story...**

**Ally's POV**

I dont know why everybody is so suprised,he just smiled.

"Austin,why is everyone staring at us?"I asked,my stage fright quickly kicking in,I _had_ to do the project,I don't _have_ to have all eyes on me in the hallway.

"I don't know,just keep walking"Austin whispered,I knew he was hiding something but let it slide,since I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible,we all parted our separate ways and went to our last class of the day,my class went by really quick and I walked out of the classroom,I noticed Trish waiting at my locker.I walked up to her,my ribs felt a lot better then they did this morning.

"Hey Ally"Trish smiled once she saw me,I smiled back.I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist,I looked back and saw a flash of brown hair,so I lifted my leg behind me and kicked him right where the sun don't shine.

"OWWW YOU BITCH!"Dallas screamed and fell on his knees causing everybody to turn and look at us.

"Then dont touch me!"I snapped,Austin walked up to us.

"Whats going on here?"He asked sternly and looked at me,I guess now that were friends hes going to be protective of me.

"He wrapped his arms around me"I mumbled,I saw a flash of anger in Austins eyes and Austin jumped on top of Dallas and started punching him,Dallas fought back at the same pace,I could tell both of them would be hurt.

"Austin!"I yelled trying to pull Austin off of Dallas.

"Austin please"I begged,Austin stopped punching Dallas and climbed off of him. He stood up and faced me and I gasped,he had a huge gash on the side of his head and a bloody nose and Dallas was probably going to have a black eye and he had a bloody nose as well.

"Austin you're coming back to my house and I'm going to clean the blood off of you,bye Trish!"I yelled pulling Austin behind me.

"Did you drive or walk today?"I asked him.

"Walked"He mumbled,I nodded and pulled him along with me,when we got into the house,we kicked our shoes off and I dragged him to the washroom,My dad wasn't home from work yet,so I didn't have to explain anything to him.

"Sit"I ordered pointing to the toilet seat,he obeyed and sat down **(A/N the lid was down btw,Im pretty sure you know that but just in case...). **I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him for his nose.I got an old cloth from the cupboard,wet it,and wiped off his gash,he winced and I mumbled a quick "sorry".

"You know you really don't have to do this,I'm used to it"Austin said,I raised my eyebrow.

"Used to fighting and getting a bloody nose and a huge gash on the side of your head?"I asked,he shrugged his shoulders.

"Somethin like that"He murmured,I rolled my eyes and kept cleaning his gash.

"you didn't have to start a fight with him,I was fine with just kicking him"I told him honestly,he rolled his eyes.

"He cant go around acting like that,like he owns all of the girls"Austin said.

"oh like you?"I asked without thinking,I noticed that he was getting angry,he pushed my hand away and glared at me.

"Do you think I want to be like that Ally?"He asked,I shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"Come on Ally,were all who we are for a reason"Austin said wisely.

"Then why are you like this?"I asked sitting across from him on the edge of the bathtub.

"I don't know"He said lightly,I'm assuming he wanted me to drop the subject,so I did.I finished cleaning up his gash and I put a big bandage over it.

"I should probably go umm...thanks,I'll see you on Monday"He said and quickly was Friday,so we don't have school tomorrow.I got a call from Trish.

(**Trish** **bold **Ally Normal)

**Hey Ally**

Hey Trish,whats up?

**I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall**

Yeah sure

**Okay,I'll pick you up in 10**

k bye

I hung up and ran downstairs,Trish has her permit already,so she can drive us. I haven't been to the mall yet,so I'm excited to go.10 minutes later Trish arrived and I pulled on my uggs and ran out to her car.

**Austin's POV**

I walked home from Ally's house,it turns out we only live 5 minutes away from each other.I walked into my house and walked into the living room.

"HI AUSTIN!"My cousins Rydel,Riker,Ratliff and Rocky were all standing there.**(A/N Im sorry,I just **_**had**_** to add them in,oh and Ryland's not in this,pretend Ratliff is there brother) **They used to live here,but they moved,They used to keep my company while my parents were gone,but when they moved,I didn't really have anyone to keep me company,they called,but it wasn't the same.

"Hey guys! what are you doing here?'I asked happily,they all smiled and jumped excitedly,well Rydel and Ratliff were jumping and the rest of them were watching them amused.

"WERE MOVING BACK TO MIAMI!"Rydel shouted,I grinned and we all group hugged.

"Awesome!,where will you be living?"I asked,they smiled at each other.

"Right next door! that house was for sale for a while and we convinced mom and dad to buy it"Riker told me,yes I will have all my cousins with me,now I wont be so lonely.

"Lets go to the mall!"Rydel shouted,we all nodded and walked out the front door,Riker is be driving.

**Finished! sorry it was so short.I really wanted to add Rydel,Riker,Ratliff and Rocky in,so I did.I hope you dont mind! I dont own Austin and Ally or the characters or Rydel,Riker,Ratliff or Rocky.I dont own anything except the plot line.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N PLEASE READ! Hey,Im SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long,but my account got locked and there has also been quite a lot happening in the past few days and I'm very stressed so I was kind of glad to have a break,but Im back and I'll try to update as soon as I can, and Im changing R5's names so Riker is Alexander,Rydel is Ariel,Ratliff is Adam and Rocky is all look the same and stuff though! I cant post Weekend With R5 anymore because the website doesn't allow stories about real people,I'm so sorry! and this ones going to be short,SO SORRY!**

**Ally's POV**

When me and Trish got to the mall my eyes widened,it was HUGE.I saw the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish,can we run into Sonic Boom? my dad bought the store"I asked,she nodded and we walked into Sonic Boom, when we walked in we heard a CRASH come from the supply closet.

"Dad are you okay?"I shouted,I'm assuming its my dad and not a burglar since there's more stuff in the actual store for the burglar than in the supply closet.

"Yeah Honey Im fine!"I heard him yell back,I heard the door ding.I guess since my dad is busy right now I should help the customer,since its my dads store I can do that,Right? As long as I can figure out how to use the cash register if they want to buy something.

"Hi welcome to Sonic Boom,how-Austin?"I asked once I looked up,Austin was standing there with 4 other people,there was a guy and a girl who had blonde hair like Austin's,then there was 2 brown haired guys,one had longer hair and one had shorter hair.

"Ally? You work here?"He asked raising a brow.

"Kind of,my dad owns the store"I told him,I was still looking at the other 4 people waiting for Austin to introduce me.

"Oh"He said simply "By the way, these are my cousins,this is Alexander"He said pointing to the blonde haired boy "This is Ariel" He put his hand on the girls shoulder "This is Adam"He pointed to the brunette boy with shorter hair "and finally,this is Aaron"He gestured towards the brunette boy with longer hair.

"Hi,nice to meet you guys,I'm Ally"I said sweetly and smiled warmly at them.

"Hi"Ariel said happily and ran to hug me,I hugged back awkwardly.

"Sorry,shes a hugger"Alexander said laughing and pulled Ariel off of me,I laughed.

"So are you guys here visiting?"I asked them curiously,they shook there heads.

"Nah,we moved away from here a few years ago,and now were moving back"Alexander told me,I nodded in understanding.

"Will you be going to our school?"I asked **(A/N I know most of them are out of school,and I know they were home schooled,but for the sake of the story lets say that Austin,Ally and Rocky(Aaron) are in grade 11 and Rydel (Ariel),Ratliff (Adam) and Riker (Alexander) are all in grade 12).**

"Yeah"Alexander said nodding.

"Anyways,can I help you guys with anything?"I asked getting back to business,Austin shrugged.

"Were just looking for now"He said,I nodded and walked over to Trish,who I forgot was here until now.

"Oh and by the way,this is Trish"I told them,they all smiled at her and continued looking around.

"Thanks for watching the store for me Ally-gator"My dad said walking out of the supply closet,I heard Austin chuckle because of the time he called me Ally-gator in the hospital after I got hit by that car.

"No problem dad,oh by the way this is Trish,Austin,Alexander,Ariel,Adam and Aaron"I said quickly and pointed to each person as I said there names,they all waved.

"I already met Trish and Austin at the hospital,but its nice to meet all of you"He said pointing at the cousins.

"You too"They said in unision.

"Hey,we should all shop together!"Ariel squealed,me and Trish shrugged our shoulders at each other.

"sure"We said together,Ariel cheered and grabbed our hands and pulled us out of the store.

**3 hours later...**

We were done shopping and we were now at the food court eating dinner **(remember its still Friday after school)**. I had a salad,Trish had a chicken burger,Ariel,Alexander,Adam and Aaron all had a hamburger and Austin had a slice of pizza.

"So,we should play a get to know each other game"I suggested,they nodded.

"Okay...favorite color?"I asked.

"Blue"Alexander said.

"Green"Aaron and Adam said at the same time.

"Pink"Ariel said happily.

"Purple"Trish said.

"Yellow"Austin said.

"Mines Red"I said shrugging my shoulders,they nodded and we played some more.I found out a lot of information about them,like how the cousins all are a band called A4,but they just post stuff on youtube and stuff and they can sing and Alexander plays bass,Ariel plays keyboard,Aaron plays lead guitar and Adam plays drums.

"Well I should probably head back to the store,I'll see you guys later?"I asked getting up from my seat,they nodded.

"Trish,you wanna come with? Ariel you can come too if you want"I asked,they both nodded.

"I'll find a ride home later"Ariel told her brothers and Austin.

"I can drive you"Trish offered,Ariel smiled widely and looked at her brothers for approval,they sighed and nodded,Ariel jumped up and so did Trish,we all waved goodbye to the boys and ran to Sonic Boom.

**Finished! again sorry it took so long! I dont own Austin and Ally or anything except the plot line.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N heyyyy,here is another chapter of You Changed Me,this one might just be a filler chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

Me,Ariel and Trish all left the boys and went to Sonic Boom.

"So Ally,are you Austins girlfriend?"Ariel Asked,I shook my head quickly.

"NO,were just friends!"I told her quickly,she smirked.

"Are you sure?"She asked evily,I nodded.

"Okay,well I just want to know,do you know why Austin acts the way that he does?"Ariel asked me,I shook my head hesitantly.

"Oh,well you should know that he doesn't want to be like that,he just doesn't really know any better"She told me,I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"I asked,she shrugged her shoulders.

"His mom and dad are hardly ever home,he's been alone for most of his life since he was 10,before that he had a nanny,but all she did was cook and watch tv,no playing games,no watching movies,so Austin never had a dad to look up to and he still doesn't know how to act"She explained,wow,I never knew that about Austin,although...what do I know about Austin except his favorite color and food.

"Oh"I said lamely.

"No wonder he acts the way he does now"Trish said,more to herself then to us,but we heard her.

"But don't tell him I told you,he'd probably get mad"Ariel begged and we arrived in Sonic Boom and I saw my dad.

"Hey Honey,I have to go away to an guitar convention for a few days,will you be okay home alone?"My dad asked,I was about to nod when Ariel jumped in.

"She can stay with me and my family!"She shouted,I looked at my dad.

"Do you want to Ally?"My dad asked me,I nodded quickly.

"Okay,I should be back by Tuesday** (Its still friday)**,bye Ally-gator"My dad said as he walked out the door,I waved and turned back to Ariel.

"Thanks Ariel,I don't like staying at home alone"I said greatfully,she smiled at me.

"I think i'm going to close the store now and we can go"I told them and flipped the open sign to closed and motioned for the girls to leave,I followed and locked the door behind me,we all got into Trish's car,first we were going to go to my house to pick up some of my stuff,and then Trish was going to drop us off at Ariel's. We got to my house,I ran inside and packed a duffle bag with clothes and the basic needs,then ran back out to the car,Trish drove us to Ariel's house,we both thanked her and ran into Ariel's house.

"Hey Ariel"I heard Alexander shout from the living room,so he doesn't know I'm here,me and Ariel walked into the living room and Alexander looked up at us,when he saw me he slightly smiled.

"Hey Ally,what are you doing here?"Alexander asked,I was about to answer but Ariel talked before me.

"She's going to stay with us till Tuesday,her dad went to a convention"Ariel explained,Alexander nodded and we heard someone,or someones,coming down the looked at the stairs and saw Aaron,Adam and Austin.I guess they didn't see us because Austin crashed right into me,since we were close to the bottom of the stairs,and we fell,him on top of me.

"Umm...hi"I said awkwardly and blushed at our position,he looked down at me and smirked.

"What're you doing here,did you miss me already?"He asked slyly,I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.

"Your ego is like a black hole,it just keeps growing and growing"**(I read this in another fanfiction story and liked it,so if I took it off of yours leave a review and I'll give a shoutout in my next chapter because I've read so many fanfictions that I forget who's story,sorry)** I smirked.

"Whatever,but seriously,what are you doing here?"Austin asked.

"I'm staying over for a few days,my dads away at a convention"I explained,he lives right next door,so I guess I'll be seeing him.

"Ally,we'll go up to my room to put your stuff there"Ariel said,I nodded and followed her up the stairs,when I walked in,I noticed she had a keyboard in her room,all she had in her room so far was a bed and desk and keyboard because they just moved in.

"Can I use your keyboard for a second?"I asked her,she nodded,the reason I want to is because I finished that song I was writing before. I walked over to it and sat down on the stool.I pulled my book out of my duffle bag and began playing.

_Like a car chase_

_On the highway_

_We were going nowhere real fast_

_I let your tear my heart out_

_I wear it on my sleeve now_

_I thought I'd never take my foot off the gas_

_You made me smear my makeup_

_Nothing but dried, black mascara_

_I'm letting it go..._

_Tears won't last forever_

_Life only gets better_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on,_

_Paint a smile on_

_Break my heart, it won't matter_

_I'll piece it back together_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on,_

_Paint a smile on_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_I'll paint a smile on,_

_Paint a smile on_

_I'll forgive_

_But I'd never kiss you_

_You'll miss my strawberry lipstick_

_Yeah, I hope it hit you_

_Just like a misile_

_Promise you'll never find a better chick_

_You made me smear my makeup_

_Nothing but dried, black mascara_

_I'm letting it go..._

_Tears won't last forever_

_Life only gets better_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on,_

_Paint a smile on_

_Break my heart, it won't matter_

_I'll piece it back together_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on,_

_Paint a smile on_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_I'll paint a smile on,_

_Paint a smile on__**(1)**_

I usually have stage fright,but I felt comfortable singing in front of Ariel for some reason.I heard clapping from behind me,it sounded like more then one person.I turned around and found Austin,Alexander,Aaron,Adam and Ariel all staring at me smiling and clapping.

"That was so good!"Ariel squealed and ran over to me.

"Thanks"I said kind of nervously,they were all staring at me.

"Honestly,did you write that?"Alexander asked,I nodded shyly.

"It was really good"He said smiling,I smiled back,Austin came up to me.

"I already knew you were good,so I wasn't surprised,but still,that was AMAZING!"He complimented.I smiled at him,we all hung out for a few hours and then went to bed,I was sleeping in Ariel's room on an air mattress,their parents said it was ok thank god,so I was aloud staying here,Austin went home and the rest of the boys said goodnight and went to their rooms.

**Finished! Ok I might not do the rest of the weekend in the next chapter,I might just skip to Monday,but Im not sure.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters ,just the plot line.**

**(1) Paint A Smile By Jasmine Villegas,I dont own that either.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N so I decided to write about the Weekend,just because Im having a little bit of writers block for this story for during the week chapters like Monday,Tuesday etc. so if anybody has any ideas PM me please! **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and noticed that Ariel wasn't in her bed,so I quickly jumped up,brushed my hair and ran downstairs. Alexander,Ariel,Adam and Aaron were all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Morning Ally"Ariel said once she saw me,I smiled at her.

"Come sit"She ordered patting the seat next to her,which was between her and Alexander.I walked over and sat down,Alexander passed me the pancakes.I put 3 on my plate and poured a little bit of syrup on them,All of a sudden,we heard the front door burst open and in ran an out-of-breath Austin.

"I heard there was pancakes!"He exclaimed and sat between Adam and Aaron on the other side of the table,we all laughed as he put 4 pancakes on his plate and poured almost a whole bottle of maple syrup on them.

"Hey Austin,you want some pancakes with that syrup"I asked him teasingly and everyone started laughing except for Austin,who just glared at me.

"Ha Ha"He said sarcastically and sprayed some whipped cream on his stack of pancakes,then started stuffing his face with the pancakes,Austin may act like a bad ass at school,but around his family he acts like an 8 year old inside a 17 year olds body.I started eating my pancakes,Austin was done all of his pancakes by the time I was finished one.I gaped at him and Alexander leaned over to me.

"He _Loves _Pancakes"He whispered,I nodded and giggled.I leaned over to Alexander.

"I can tell"I whispered back,he laughed and we both continued eating,We didn't notice all the strange stares we were getting from the rest of Alexanders family until now.

"What?"We asked in unision.

"Nothing"They all said,me and Alex shrugged our shoulders and finished our breakfast,then everybody was done.

"What do you guys wanna do now?"Ariel asked.

"We should go to Universal Studios and sleep over for a night! its only a 3 hour and 24 minute drive!**(A/N it might be more than that to get to Universal,but I know that's how long it takes to get from Miami to Orlando)**"Aaron shouted,I've never been to Universal Studios so it would be really fun.

"Im fine with that"We heard someone say from the door,it was Alexanders,Ariels,Aarons and Adam's mom and dad.

"Seriously? Sweet!"Alex shouted.

"BUT,Ariel,Ally and Adrian **(their mom,lets just say thats her name for this story)** will be sharing a room,while me,Austin,Adam,Aaron and Alex are all sharing a room"Howard **(their dad,thats his name for this story) **said.

"But how are all of us supposed to fit in a room?"Aaron asked exasperated.

"We'll make it work,me and Adam can share a bed,Austin and Alex can share the other then Aaron can have the pullout couch"**(I think some rooms might have a pullout couch)**Howard said,they all nodded.

"Okay so go pack! we'll meet you down here in 1 hour"Howard said and then him and Adrian went off to pack there bags,we all looked at each other for a second,then quickly pushed our chairs out and raced upstairs,well,Austin raced home.I just grabbed my duffel bag,I didn't need anything else.

**1 hour later...**

We all met downstairs like we promised,Im SO EXCITED! I called my dad earlier and he said it was okay that I went,he hesitated because he didn't know these people,but agreed because I gave him the chance to talk to Howard,and they seemed to get along fine.

"Hey where's-""Im here!"Austin cut Alex off and ran into the house.

"Ok,lets get going,I already called the hotel and we have 2 rooms,one with a pullout couch"Howard said,we all nodded.

"Okay,so Me and the boys will go in the van,while you and the girls go in the car?"Howard asked Adrian,she nodded and we walked outside.

"See you guys in 3 hours and 24 minutes"Ariel exclaimed while we hopped into the car,the boys waved and we were off to Universal.

"So Ally,are you Austins girlfriend?"Adrian asked,why does everyone think that?!

"No were just friends"I told her,she nodded,its not like we even act like a couple,so why do people think that we are?! It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**3 hours and 24 minutes later...**

"Ally,wake up,were here!"Ariel squealed,I opened my eyes and looked out the window,we were parked at our hotel,which was the Hard Rock Hotel**(1). **The hotel was so beautiful! We hopped out of the car and met the boys where there car was parked.I could also see the roller coasters Rip,Ride,Rockit and the Hulk,Me,Ariel,Austin,Alex,Adam and Aaron all ran into the hotel,outside there was a fountain that looked like a bunch of guitars,we ran into the front lobby,there was so much different stuff! There was a display case with Elvis Presley's white suit and one of his guitars,beside the display case there was a sitting area and on the other side there was a cafe/diner/bar thing. There was also a gift shop right beside the front doors,I'll have to remember to go into that later,the lobby went on for a while,and there was a lot of different displays with different musicians instruments and costumes.

After looking around the lobby for a few minutes,we got the keys to our hotel rooms and the park passes,our plan was that today we would go to Universal Studios Florida **(which is one of the parks inside Universal Orlando) **and then tomorrow we would go to Islands of Adventure and Adrian and Howard said maybe we could skip school Monday and stay for a day longer,as long as it was okay with my dad and Austin's parents,we were also going to check out City Walk tomorrow night after Islands of Adventure and get dinner at the Bubba Gump Shrimp Company.**(2)**

We went to our rooms and got ready to go to Universal Studios Florida...

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter,I'll try as hard as I can to post tomorrow,but I might not be able to post till Wednesday.I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters.**

**(1) I don't own Hard Rock Hotel,and if you're wondering how I know so much about it,its because I went there last January and I still have the memory and pictures.**

**(2) I also do not own this,but its awesome there!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,I have enough time for one chapter for this story and maybe one chapter for Link Leader,oh and please check out that Multi chapter! since I couldn't finish Weekend With R5,I decided to write another multi chapter with Austin and Ally! OH and I'll explain what every ride is at the bottom of this chapter...**

**Ally's POV**

Were heading to Universal Studios Florida,we walked by the pool and it is fricking Amazing! The hotel is absolutely huge and beautiful! Anyways,were on our way to the first park,its about a 5 minute walk,there is pathways to get to the parks,the parks are beside each other,so we don't have to walk to far to the other park,we couldve taken a boat over to City Walk and then walked around the little lake/river between City Walk and the two parks,but we wanted to walk and enjoy the scenery.

"So,what are we going to do first?"Ariel asked while holding a map just of Universal Studios and not Islands of Adventure.

"Lets go on Rip,Ride,Rockit**(1)**!"I said excitedly,they all looked at me strangely.

"Ally you do know that's like,the biggest ride in this park,why don't we start with something smaller...Like E.T**(2)?"**Austin asked smirking,I rolled my eyes.

"Why? you scared of a little roller coaster?"I asked him,that knocked the smirk off of his face.

"Is that a challenge?"He asked,I wasn't planning on making it one,but sure!

"Sure,how about we all go on it?"I asked,everyone nodded and we walked into the park and into the line,it was a pretty long line,but I don't think it will take to long.

"So are you scared?"Austin asked,I laughed and shook my head.

"Definitely not,are you?"I asked him,he shook his head.

"I am!"Adam said jumping in,we laughed at him.

"Well...oh well"Austin 25 minutes later we were at the front of the line and me and Austin were going in the very front two seats,Ariel and Alex were behind us,Adam and Aaron behind them,and Adrian and Howard behind them,the guy came and pushed our handle bars across our laps and we all chose a song.I chose bring me to life by evanescence,we started going up the hill,it goes straight up so your on your back,there's no slant in it whatsoever while your going up the hill,the roller coaster went down the hill and did a cork screw loopty loop,and did different twists and turns,we were all screaming the whole time,THIS IS AWESOME! When the ride stopped and our handle bars lifted up,we all jumped out of our seats and ran down to look at our music videos,then we went back down the ramps back to the ground,well,Howard and Adrian weren't as fast as us.

"That was awesome!"I exclaimed when we got to the ground,everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Agreed,now lets go on the simpsons ride**(3)**!"Austin shouted.

"Mom,Dad,were going on the simpsons ride,wanna come?"Ariel asked,their mom and dad shook their heads.

"no,Were just going to go back to the hotel,you guys know your way back,so meet us there whenever you want,but don't expect us to wait for you to eat,you guys can go where ever you want for dinner"Adrian said and Howard handed us 250 $.Wow were these people like,rich or something?We all shrugged our shoulders and raced to the simpsons ride,the entrance was made to look like a huge Krusty the clown with his mouth open as the door,we all raced through the doors and there was really no line,so we got to get on right away,there was a car,but this ride was just one of those simulator ones where the cart technically stays in one place but moves and shakes so it seems like your actually moving in the cart,it started by it seeming like we were going down a roller coaster and this big metal ball came and broke the tracks,so we ended up going backwards and we smashed around Krusty land!

"WE BROKE KRUSTY LAND!"I screamed while the ride was going,everybody else laughed,when that ride was over,we decided to just walk and not run.

"That was...dizzying"I said grabbing onto Austin for support,he laughed.

"So,what do you guys wanna go on now?"I asked,we all huddled around the map.

"We could go on the mummy!"**(4)** Alex suggested,we all walked to the mummy,its a roller coaster that's completely in the dark! And you go backwards and forwards. This line took about 30 minutes,I know,suprising right? This cart has four seats across,so it went Austin,me,Alex and Ariel in the front and then Aaron and Adam in the seats behind us with some random people,the ride is going really slow and there's this mummy dude saying that hes going to rule for all eternity blah blah,then we stopped at a screen and this ghostly thing came up and started saying that no one could save us and we backed up,turned a little bit,and started going really fast! Okay,I was so not prepared for that!

When the ride ended,we walked down and came into the gift shop,it was pretty cool.

"That was so cool! but the bug and mice part gave me the creeps"Ariel said shivering,I laughed and we all walked seats blew air up through the floor so it felt like something was crawling up our legs.

"Hey what time is it?"I asked,Austin pulled out his Iphone.

"Eww,you have an Iphone,blackberry's are wayyy better"**(A/N lol Im just saying that because I have a blackberry,but I'm pretty sure Iphones are better) **I said to him.

"Do you want the time or not?"He asked glaring at me.

"Yes please"I said smiling innocently,he rolled his eyes.

"5:00"He replied,wow time flies,I'm hungry.

"Anybody else hungry?"I asked,they all nodded.

"We haven't had lunch,so yeah"Alex replied.

"Why don't we walk around and find some place to eat?"I asked.

"sure"They replied in unision and we began walking.

"Why don't we go to Mel's Drive-In?"I asked when we walked past it,they shrugged there shoulders. **(A/N lol,didnt make that up,its real,I went to it and took a pic out in front of it since my names Mel,well Melanie,but Mel for short,and I don't own Mel's Drive-In)**

"Yeah,sure!"Austin said and we all walked into the resteraunt and sat down at one of the booths after we ordered and began eating,me and Ariel got a chicken burger while the rest of the boys got a hamburger,me ,Austin and Alex got a rootbeer,Ariel and Adam got Dr Pepper and Aaron got Coca-Cola.

"So,what do you guys wanna do next?"Alex asked taking a bite of his hamburger.

"We should go on MIB (Men In Black) Alien Attack!**(5)**" Ariel suggested while taking a drink from her Dr Pepper.

"Sure"We all said,we finished eating and left Mel's Drive-In and started walking over to the Men In Black,Me and Austin were walking behind the rest of the group.

"So,you having fun?"Austin asked,I nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!"I screamed,he laughed.I notice now that Austin might not be such a bad guy,at least to me.

"Austin?"I asked,he looked at me.

"Yeah"He replied.

"Thank you"I said,he looked confused.

"For what?"He asked.

"For a lot of things,for helping me when I got hit by the car,for helping with Dallas even though you didn't have too and I'm pretty sure there's more,I'm just to lazy to name them all"I laughed,he laughed too.

"Hey,its fine,I didn't exactly want to see you die"He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys coming? were almost there"Ariel asked,We nodded and ran to catch up to the group,when we arrived at MIB we waited in line for about 45 minutes because there wasn't as many seats as there would be in a roller coaster,there was only 6 seats in each cart for us,there's six of us,so we can all fit in one cart.I was in the front of our cart in the middle between Austin and Alex and Ariel was in the back between Aaron and Adam.

"I'm so gonna beat your score"Austin said holding onto his gun(Not a real one),I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"I asked mocking him,he rolled his eyes.

"Yes"He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay"I said and we saw an alien,I started shooting at it along with the rest of the kept car,we were shooting at a bunch of stuff,but we didn't know that the Aliens shot back (not actually but they made it seem like they did) and we got zapped and started spinning really fast and out of control.I screamed along with the rest of the group,finally the cart stopped spinning and we were back to our normal pace,which wasn't really fast,but it wasn't slow either. We continued shooting for a bit and we came to an end,my score was 8990 and Austin's was 9055,aww man,he beat me.

"HA"He shouted once we were out of the MIB building.

"Oh whatever"I said pouting,we have enough time for like,two more rides so we decided to do E.T and Disaster **(6). **We went to E.T and waited in line,the seats were shaped like bikes and you go really slowly through a ride and it feels like your flying and then at the end you go up higher so it feels like your going to E.T's home planet.

"That was boring"Austin complained,I nodded,it was cool,but it was boring.

"Now disaster and then back to the hotel?"Ariel asked,we nodded and walked to disaster. It felt like we were actually at a movie set and when we went on the fake subway and everything was breaking it was scary,but it was awesome!

"Okay,that was cool,now lets go back to the hotel"Ariel said,we left the park and started walking back to the hotel.

"What was every ones favorite ride?"Alex asked on the way back.

"I liked...Rip,Ride,Rockit and Men In Black"I offered,they nodded.

"I liked the simpsons ride"Austin said shrugging his shoulders.

"I liked disaster,it was cool"Aaron said,I have to agree with that.

"I'm with Ally,Rip,Ride,Rockit and Men In Black were cool"Alex said smiling at me,I smiled back.

"I liked the Mummy and Disaster"Adam told us.

"Yeah I'm with Adam,the Mummy and Disaster were awesome!"Ariel said last. We arrived at the hotel and walked through the doors,it was 7:00,so we can just chill in the hotel rooms,when we got back to the hotel room,we all decided to go in the girls room since Adrian and Howard were in the boys room watching a movie.

"Okay,who else is excited for Island Of Adventure?"Alex asked,we all raised our hand.

"We should get up early tomorrow,so that we have more time in the parks,and we should get in line for the Forbidden journey early because I heard that the line gets really long! **(7) **" Alex added.

"Yeah,I love Harry Potter so I'm excited for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter"I said excitedly.

"I love Harry Potter too!"Alex shouted.I gasped.

"No way! who's your favorite character?"I asked him.

"Hermione,how about you?"He asked,I like Harry.

"I like Harry"I said smiling.

"Awesome!"He cheered,I giggled.

We spent the whole night just talking about random stuff and how awesome Universal was,the boys had to go to there room at 9:00 because we had get up early,me and Ariel shared a bed while Adrian got the other bed to herself.I would love to see how the boys are doing with there bed arrangements,I'm assuming its interesting because two share each bed and then Aarons a loner on the pullout couch. I giggled at the thought. I started to close my eyes,and finally I fell asleep.

**Finished! So what did ya think about this chapter? please R&R! I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I just own the plot and I definitely do not own Universal Studios or Orlando!**

**(1) This is a roller coaster,at the beginning when you're going up the hill it goes straight up and there is a loopty loop that's also a corkscrew kind of thing and there's a lot of twists and turns and its really big ,if you wanna see a pic then just search Rip,Ride,Rockit Universal Orlando in Google. And at the beginning of the ride you get to choose a song so it plays in your ear while you're riding and they make a music video of you on the ride with that song.I chose Bring Me To Life by Eva****nescence.**

**(2) This is a ride where the seats are like a bike and it seems like you're flying over the town and then you go to E.T's planet,its cool,but its really slow and I love fast stuff like roller coasters so it wasn't exactly my favorite ride,but I didn't not like it.**

**(3) Like I said before,its one of those Simulator rides where there's like a big screen in front of you and your in a cart that moves the way that it shows on the screen,it actually felt like we were doing what was on the screen and we did destroy Krusty Land,well,we didn't,but the evil dude did,I forget his name lol.**

**(4) It starts out slow and you go through and you see fire and Mummy's and things like that who say you're going to die,its based off the Mummy Movie franchise and you come to a place where the mummy says something and then you start going really fast,so its like a high speed roller coaster and a slower ride at the same time and its all in the dark.**

**(5) This is a ride where you go through and shoot at targets,in this case,the targets are the aliens. We have to zap them with our guns that are in front of us and the players scores are in front of you,you're going against the people in your cart and everyone has a gun,but its harder in the back because you cant see or shoot the targets in front of the cart very well. But if the aliens zap you back,you'll start spinning fast and out of control for a little bit,and then you'll stop and keep going.**

**(6) You'll see scenes from some of Hollywood's biggest movies and witness live demonstrations that show you how many of the most amazing stunts and special effects were created. You might even get the chance to play a part in Frank Kincaid's latest film currently in production(fake obviously). Then you'll board a San Francisco subway car for your big chance to be an extra in the climactic special effects finale of Frank Kincaid's film. You'll experience a cataclysmic earthquake that causes the ground above you to open up and rain down huge chunks of concrete debris. Pillars crumble, trucks crash and explode in flames, a runaway train heads right for you and 65,000 gallons of water flood the underground station. Be sure to watch the exciting movie trailer at the end of the scene, as you may just be making your big screen debut!**

**(7) That's definitely true,I heard some people had to wait 3 hours to get on it! Since I had early admission to the park,I only had to wait like 10 minutes.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey,sorry I couldn't post yesterday,I went to a concert. So here is another chapter of You Changed me,hope you enjoy! **

**Twitter: R5fan16,if you want to follow it,I'll follow back :)**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally,wake up!"Ariel shouted,I jumped awake and glared at her,she giggled and hopped out of the bed.I followed after her,I grabbed my clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom before Ariel could,I think her mom went to the lobby with Howard because she wasn't in our room.I took a quick shower and hopped out.I put my clothes on,it was a white and black cheetah print tight tank top with a pink belt around the waist to add some color,and then some white skinny jeans.I put some brown eyeliner on,some black mascara and pink lip gloss.I put my hair into a fishtail braid and walked out of the bathroom,Ariel ran into the bathroom and closed the door.I grabbed my black Toms and looked out the door peephole,I could see all the boys talking in the hallway.

"Ariel,Im going to be out in the hallway with the guys,meet us out there when you're done"I told her through the bathroom door.

"Okay!"She shouted back,I opened the door and all the guys turned their heads.

"Hey Ally"Austin smiled at me,I smiled back.

"Hey guys"I said and closed the door behind me.I pulled out my BlackBerry and checked the time,it was 7:15,the park opens at 9:00 for regular,but we have early admission so we get in at 8:00.

"Someone get Ariel-""That wont be necessary"Ariel deadpanned while walking out of the room,making sure the door closed and locked on the way out. We all looked at her,she was wearing a clear tutu with black shorts underneath and a white t shirt and she had on some flip flops.

"Ok,lets go!"Alex shouted,we nodded and ran to the lobby,we found Howard and Adrian sitting there.

"Ready kids?"Adrian asked,we all nodded and Adrian and Howard stood up.

"Okay,lets go!"Howard said and we all walked out to wait for the boat,which we were taking this time instead of walking just to see what its like. The boat should be here in about 5 minutes.

"Okay so forbidden journey**(1)** first,then what?"Austin asked while we were waiting for the boat.

"Umm how about we do some of the rides in the wizarding world of Harry potter,just so we wont have to wait in line as long,so we'll go on Dragon Challenge and maybe the flight of the hippogriff**(2)**,and we'll shop a little bit,because I really want some Harry potter merch"Alex answered.

"Everybody cool with that?"Austin asked,we nodded and then the boat came and we all climbed into the boat,I was sitting in the aisle seat beside Ariel,then across the aisle was Alexander(who is also sitting in the aisle seat) and Austin,then in front of us was Aaron and Adam and in front of Austin and Alex there was Adrian and Howard.

"So,you excited for The Wizarding World of Harry Potter**(3)**?"Alexander asked,I nodded.

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited!"I exclaimed,he chuckled slightly.

"Hey Als,are you going to go on the Hulk**(4)** with me?"Austin asked,I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! It sounds so fun!"I jumped up and down happily,he laughed and rolled his eyes playfully,we arrived at City Walk,and we walked over to Islands of Adventure.

"Hey Ally,call your dad and see if you're aloud staying an extra day and skipping school tomorrow"Howard told me,I nodded and pulled out my BlackBerry.I dialed my dads phone number and he picked up on the third ring.

Regular:Ally **Bold: Ally's Dad**

**Hello?**

Hi Daddy,its me,I was wondering if I could stay here for tomorrow and skip school so we can spend the day at City Walk?

**I dont know Ally,you just started at your new school**

Please daddy! I'll make up the time I am away!

**Alright,fine**

Yay! thank you daddy! I have to go,bye,love you!

**Love you too,bye**

We hung up and everybody looked at me.

"He said I could stay for tomorrow"I told them,they cheered.

"I called my parents this morning,they said I could stay"Austin said,I smiled and we all walked to the Island Of Adventure park,when we got there,it was only 7:45,so we have to stand in line for 15 minutes,even though we get early admission,there was only about 100 people,which definitely isn't a lot for Universal.15 minutes later the park opened and we put our cards in the machine and our finger over the finger scanner and walked through the gates,we all ran to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and got in line for the forbidden journey,for the line you get to walk all through the castle and there's moving pictures on the walls and it actually seems like you're in hogwarts! and there is also to Dumbledore's office,and Dumbledore comes up on a screen and talks to us for a bit, and there is also the entrance to Dumbledore's office,you know,the bird that turns into stairs? and then it shows Ron,Hermione and Harry up on the balcony in the defense against the dark arts classroom (they're also on a screen) and they talk to us and it starts to fake snow in the room were in! It was so cool! we also got to walk through the herbology class room and there was a bunch of different stuff! And we walked past the mirror of Erised,not all in that order,but still,we finally got to the rest of the people closer to the front of the line,I would hate to be at the end of that line!

"Im so excited!"I squealed,everybody laughed.

"Okay,so since its only four to a cart,what do you want to do?"Austin asked.

"How about me,Ally,Austin and Ariel are in one cart and Mom,Dad,Aaron and Adam are in the next one?"Alex asked,we all nodded in agreement.

When it was our turn,me,Austin,Alex and Ariel got into the cart,Austin was on one end,then me,then Alex and Ariel was on the other end,the seats were hanging and they had shoulder bars that come down over your shoulders then there's handle bars attached to the shoulder bars on the front that you hold onto to feel like you're flying a broom,when we start it takes us up and we go through smoke,then it looks like were in the astronomy tower,along the way you run into dementors that pop up into your face and you get scared half to death,you get to play quidditch with Draco and Harry! and when you see the giant spiders and scream,that's when they take the picture! I was probably screaming/laughing in the picture,we talked to Hagrid and we got chased by a dragon,most of the stuff was just on screens, but the dementors were actually popping up,they actually had dementors and spiders (not real,fake).But for the dragon and the quidditch and talking to Hagrid and the astronomy tower,those were all on the screen (unfortunately).

The ride came to an end and we all hopped off the seats and walked out and to the shop where we would be able to see the picture,in the picture I was open-mouth smiling,Austin was laughing,Alex was screaming/Laughing and Ariel had a huge smile on her face and her hair was flying all over the place,since mine was in a braid,it didn't go in front of my face or anything.

"Aww look at us,cuties"Austin smirked,I rolled my eyes and smacked him,he faked hurt but failed because he started laughing.

"That was so awesome! I'm going to buy the picture!"Alex stated,me,Austin and Ariel all went to look around the store while Alex bought the picture.I saw a gryffindor scarf and I bought it.I forgot to mention,my dad left 250 dollars on the counter before he left so I could get stuff back home,but he said I could use it,Aaron ,Adam,Adrian and Howard came in a few minutes later and looked around the store,after we looked around for a little bit,we walked to the Dragon Challenge ride.**(5)**

**Finished! Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter,but I had to explain what Harry Potter and the Forbidden journey is,its just too cool! So I hope you enjoyed,in the next chapter there should be more stuff going on,tomorrow I might be able to update both Link Leader and You Changed Me,but I might only be able to do Link leader! Can you guess what Im watching right now? HARRY POTTER! This has always been my favorite movie/movies. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters or Universal Studios or Harry Potter or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter or any of the rides.**

**(1)Enter through the towering castle gates and make your way down the familiar passageways and corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You visit iconic locations such as Dumbledore's office, the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the Gryffindor common room, the Room of Requirement and more. Then get ready to soar above the castle grounds as you join Harry Potter and his friends on an unforgettably thrilling adventure, coming face-to-face with an array of magical creatures! This amazing ride uses groundbreaking, state-of-the-art technology (and a little magic) to create a one-of-a-kind ride experience.**

**(2) Pass by Hagrid's hut and follow his instructions as you learn the proper way to approach a Hippogriff, which has the head of a giant eagle and the body of a horse. Then it's time to take a "training flight" aboard the Flight of the Hippogriff, an enchanting family coaster woven from wicker and decorated with fluttering leaves representing feathers. Bow as you approach the 'real' Hippogriff, and then you're spiraling and diving around the pumpkin patch, and swooping past Hagrid's hut. **

**(3)A section in Island of Adventure that is based on Harry Potter,You can walk down Hogsmeade and explore a bunch of different shops like Ollivanders or Zonko's joke shop and more,you can also explore the Hogwarts castle that happens to have the Forbidden Journey ride inside,or you can go on the Dragon Challenge ride or flight of the hippogriff. You can buy butterbeer,watch the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic dancers or the Durmstrang Institute performers. **

**(4)You accelerate from 0 to 40 mph in two seconds flat, with the force equal to that of a jet taking off an aircraft carrier. The world turns upside down as you experience a weightless "zero g" roll. Then you feel a surge in power as you pick up speed and a menacing roar fills your ears. All you can do is hang on as you experience the rage, power and fury of the Hulk, smashing through the sky and plummeting down to earth on a high-speed roller coaster rampage of destruction. **

**(5) Marvel at the blazing Goblet of Fire and the shining Triwizard Cup as you take on the Dragon Challenge. Choose your dragon: an aggressive Chinese Fireball or a ferocious Hungarian Horntail. Then climb aboard and hold on tight as the two dragons twist and loop in a intertwining roller coaster chase across the sky. Dragon Challenge is actually two high-speed roller coasters – each "dragon" is a completely different ride. **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey people! Here is another chapter of You Changed Me! Hope you enjoy...**

**Ally's POV**

Were standing in line for Dragon Challenge,Im so excited! We passed the car that Ron and Harry crashed into the Womping Willow in Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets and we went through the champions tent,we also passed the Triwizard cup and went through a few tunnels and then we came to the doors which said which side was which Roller Coaster **(A/N There is two roller coasters that are completely different rides,The blue one is Hungarian Horntail and the Red one is Chinese Fireball which are both dragons from HP). **Me,Alex,Ariel and Austin were all going on the Hungarian Horntail (blue) and Adrian,Howard,Aaron and Adam are going on the Chinese Fireball (Red). Unfortunately the roller coasters don't go at the same time anymore,because last year someone got hurt,but oh well,when it was our turn we climbed onto the seats,it was 4 seats in a row,and it went Austin,Me,Alex and Ariel again.

"Are you ready?"Austin asked,I nodded and reached up to pull my shoulder bars down,when they finally unlocked and I was able to pull it down,it also went down for me,the person came and did up the seat belts that attached the shoulder bars to the actual seat.

"Are you?"I asked,He stuck his head out of between his shoulder bars and nodded.

"How about you guys? are you ready?"I asked Alex and Ariel,Alex stuck his thumbs up and leaned out to smile at me and I heard a quick "Yupp" from Ariel,the ride started going up the hill,it goes down the hill like most hanging coasters do,you go down kind of on your side.I screamed the whole way down and we did a bunch of corkscrews and we went on a loopty loop,its a pretty long ride,when it ended,I leaned back in my seat and I was breathing heavily from all of the screaming.

"That was...AWESOME!"I screamed,Alex and Austin both screamed "yeah!" and I heard Ariel say something along the lines of "I LOVE THAT RIDE LETS GO ON AGAIN!".

"Sorry Ariel,but we have to go shopping a little bit before it gets to busy and we have to go on Flight of the hippogriff."Alex said,she pouted,the shoulder bars tried to lift,but I noticed I still had my seat belt attached,so I unbuckled the seat belt and the shoulder bars raised.I hopped off and tried to get my balance,which eventually,I did and we walked back out into the park,Aaron,Adam,Adrian and Howard were already off there ride.

"How was your ride?"Austin asked.

"It was awesome! how was yours?"Aaron asked back.

"AWESOME! THERE WERE SO MANY-""ALLY!"Austin cut me off before I went into a mini rant.

"Sorry"I smiled sheepishly,Austin rolled his eyes playfully.

"Lets go on Flight of the hippogriff!"Austin shouted,We nodded and ran to the the line,in the line we passed Hagrids hut,which was HUGE! There was only two seats in a row for this one,so me and Austin went together,then Ariel and Alex behind us,then Adam and Aaron behind them and finally,Adrian and Howard,we went up the hill,when you go down the hill it makes it seem like you're bowing to the Hippogriff and then its supposed to be like you're flying over hogwarts on the hippogriff,when the ride ended,we hopped off and ran back into the park,we decided to go to Ollivanders wand shop,they do a little show and pick one person to do the thing where the wand chooses you,so you get to try different spells and some of them would break something or kill flowers and one would make a light shine on you.**(1) **

**"**you mam,what is your name?"Ollivander asked me in a British were already in the wand shop now.

"Ally"I replied,he nodded.

"Ah yes,are you here to buy a wand?"I decided to play along,so I nodded.

"Ah good,step up here please"He said pointing to the counter,I walked up.I looked back and saw the whole group trying to stifle their laughter,Austin failing.I glared at him and he straightened up.

"When is your birthday?"He asked,why does he need to know this?

"November 29th**(I used this because its Laura's real birthday)**"I replied.

"Okay,now what hand is your wand arm?"He asked.

"Right"I said slightly lifting my right arm,he grabbed a hold of it and measured it.

"As you may know,every wand is made out of something for the core,for example a pheonix feather,no two wands are the same here in Ollivanders and only one wand will connect with you properly"He said while he was examining my arm,he stopped and put my arm gently down.

"Ah,I think I have a wand for you,try this one,14 and a quarter inches long,it has a dragon heart string core,flexible and strong"He said pulling out a wand box and took the wand out and handed it to me.

"See all those wand boxes there?"He asked pointing to a wall that had over a hundred wand boxes,I nodded "I want you to pick one out,and make it levitate,give your wand a swish and a flick and say wingardium leviosa"He said,I nodded again and turned to the wall.

"Wingardium Leviosa"I said with a swish and a flick of my wand,but a bunch of boxes popped out of the wall a little bit,almost falling off the shelf.I made a face and I could hear Austin,Alex,Adam and Aaron laughing,thank you Ariel for not laughing.I turned around and shot them all a quick glare and turned back to the front, Mr Ollivander said some sort of spell and all of the boxes popped back into place.

"Maybe that wand is not for you..."He said taking my wand back and went to pick out a different one.

"Perhaps a willow wand,it has a pheonix tail feather core,try this one out"he said handing it to me,I waited for him to tell me what to do.

"Lets try something different,I want you to move that ladder"He said pointing to a ladder "so point your wand at it,and say Accio ladder"He told me,I did as told but a bunch of the drawers behind the ladder started popping out,I could hear the boys laughing even harder now.

"Not willow either,hm,lets see then"A bunch of harry potter music started playing "Yes"He said going over to the wall of wands and picked one out,he blew some dust off of the box and took the wand out "The wand of Holly,Perhaps this"He said handing me it,a light shone on me and some air came out of the roof and blew on me,I guess this is my wand.

"A perfect fit"He said and then dismissed everyone to go and look in a different part of the shop where they could buy wands.I bought the wand that "chose" me and walked to the rest of the group.

"You're a great wizard Als,you nearly killed all of us with your crazy magic"Austin teased,I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the chest.

"Shut up,its not my fault,he was just giving me the wrong wands"I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Anyways,lets go buy our wands and then we'll go to some other stores"Alex said,we nodded and went to buy wands for the rest of them,then we went to honeydukes candy shop.I bought a chocolate frog and some Bertie Botts every flavor beans,I can trick Austin with them,Alex bought a chocolate frog and some taffy,the rest of them just bought a chocolate frog.

"Do you guys wanna leave Harry Potter land now?"Austin asked,I rolled my eyes.

"Its called the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and...its up to you guys"I said,they all said that we should go to the Marvel part of the park.I nodded and we went and got in line for the Hulk roller coaster.

**Ok,so Im going to stop it here,its late and Im tired and I didnt want to keep you guys waiting,so,sorry it sucks.I'll probably update it tomorrow and link Leader,but I might just update link leader.I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,Just the plot Line.**

**(1) Like what actually happens in the first movie when the wand chooses Harry.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey! Here is another chapter of You Changed me,I hope you enjoy! OH and please check out my song-fic for Want You Bad by R5,which is an AMAZING song not going to explain what every ride is until the bottom,so it doesnt take up as much and I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT,i've been very very tired lately and I havent been sleeping properly,I'll try and do better for you the next time I update this dont hate me...**

**Ally's POV**

We were waiting in line for the Hulk roller coaster,Im so excited! In the line its really cool because there's a bunch of tv's showing Dr Bruce Banner doing different things and there's a bunch of pipes and it feels like you're walking through his laboratories.

"SO did you know that you go from 0 to 40 mph in 2 seconds?"Austin asked over dramatically,he's probably trying to scare me.

"Actually yeah I did know that!"I said with fake enthusiasm,he rolled his eyes.

"Look Austin,if you're trying to scare me,its not going to work"I told him,he pouted and we made it to the front of the line,there was 4 seats in a row for this roller coaster too,so it was Austin,Me,Alexander and Ariel,then Adam,Aaron,Adrian and Howard were all behind us,the shoulder bars came down and the ride started going,we started by going up this tunnel type of thing at like 2 mph,then it counted down 3,2,1 and we went to 40 mph and got faster and faster.I screamed so loud and at one point in the roller coaster we got wet and I actually grabbed onto Austins hand by accident,but I didn't let go until the ride was over,when it was over we went to the spider man ride **(1)**. It was another one of those simulator ones except you do move and go through on a cart,but you wore 3D glasses so everything pops out at you and at one point one of the bad guys jumps on your car so you bounce and one bad person electrocuted our cart so it shook,it was awesome!

The water park was closed today,unfortunately**(2) **so we couldnt go in,we decided to walk around Marvel superhero island **(3)** and go shopping a little bit,the boys all loved marvel apparently,because they bought a lot of comic books and stuff,then we decided to go on Jurassic Park River Adventure **(4)**,we get wet in this ride,so we'll have to stay wet for a while,especially since Im wearing jeans,wait,there white,maybe I should buy a plastic robe.

"Im going to buy a plastic robe before we go on,Im kind of in white pants"I said,they nodded and I walked off,bought a plastic robe and went back to them.I didnt put it on till we got to the front of the line ,there was four seats in a row,well,since it was just one long seat with handle bars,I guess it kind of depends on how many people you can fit,but we just did Austin,me,Alexander,Ariel and we were going on the very front!...Austins idea! Adam,Aaron,Adrian and Howard were in the seat behind us.I turned around as far as I could with the handle bars in my lap.

"Is it too late to come back there with you guys?"I asked,I dont want to go in the front,You get the most wet there! "

"A little bit yeah"Aaron said smirking at me,I glared at him and he laughed.

"Well,then...how about Austin and Alex cover me"I said pulling on both their sleeves and pulling them slightly in front of me.

"How about you stop being such a baby and get a little wet"Austin said as he pulled away,I just pulled him back.

"How about I dont"I shot back,Austin rolled his eyes,there was a bunch of dinosaurs and then we started getting faster and lights started flashing,then the lights turned off, then we came to the hill and just before we went down a tyrannosaurus rex popped out from the roof,I screamed and we went down the huge hill in the dark,the splash came and after it,we were all soaking wet,good thing I had a plastic robe,because only the bottom of my pants,shoes,hair and face were wet,but I can easily dry my face,I just hope that my makeup isnt ruined to much,we got off the ride and we walked back into the park, they were all walking funny because there pants were wet,mine weren't so I was walking normal.

"UGH,Im all wet,do you know how long it takes jeans to dry?"Alex asked,I nodded.

"Haha"I laughed at him and he glared at me.

"Anybody know what time it is?"I asked,Austin pulled out his phone,they all put it in there back pocket except for Rydel who gave it to her mom to put somewhere,so that they wouldn't get wet.

"Its...1:00"He said,wow,it does not seem like its been that long.

"Ohh...Well,what do you guys wanna do?"I asked them,they shrugged their shoulders.

"Lets go on Doctor Dooms fearfall!"Aaron shouted,we all agreed and went to Doctor Doom's fearfall.**(5)**

"Yeah!"I shouted and we all took off towards Doctor Doom's fearfall,when we got there and got to the front of the line,again there was 4 seats on each side,so it was Austin,Me,Alex and Ariel and Adam,Aaron,Adrian and Howard were on a different side,they counted down and we went flying up,then flying back down.I screamed really loud,but it was only like 20 seconds long **(I dont know if thats true,when I went there I didnt get to go on that ride)**.

"That was awesome!"I screamed,everyone agreed.

"Lets go to city walk now,I've had enough rides"Adrian said,we nodded and walked out of Island of adventure.

**Finished,I AM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I promise I'll upload a new chapter of Link Leader tomorrow,and maybe another chapter of you changed me,the reason I've been so bad is because I've gotten like no sleep all week so I havent been able to think straight,so im going to go to sleep and try to get better so I can write wayy better chapters for you guys! **

**(1) The diabolical villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. You'll follow right alongside the web-slinger, careening and crashing through the streets, scaling skyscrapers and plummeting to the pavement below in a simulated 400-foot freefall. **

**(2) When I was there the water park was closed,so I have no idea whats in there,so I just said it was closed for them too.**

**(3) Its a part of Island of Adventure with a bunch of different marvel stuff,like the Hulk roller coaster,the spider man ride etc... and theres also a bunch of stores for like comics and stuff.**

**(4) gently glide past an Ultrasaurus. See a baby Stegosaurus and its mother. Watch out for the Dilophosauruses, commonly known as "spitters." Suddenly you're bumped off course and into a restricted section of the park… the Raptor Containment Area. The power to the fences is down. The raptors have broken loose! You ascend into the Environmental Systems Building as chaos unfolds around you. The lights are out. Raptors stalk your every move. And your only escape from the terrifying jaws of a towering T-rex is an 85-foot plunge in total darkness! yeah I went on that,and my dad made me go on the very front :/ I got soaked! and I was wearing jeans.**

**(5) With menacing Doombots watching your every move, you're strapped into your seat. The tension builds. Suddenly the countdown reaches zero and you are rocketed skyward, 150 feet into the air, then hurled back down faster than the force of gravity itself. Doctor Doom's diabolical device has done its work… he collects the fear from your body and sends you on your way, ready to claim his next victim.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	14. AN

**Hey this is just an A/N,sorry if you thought it was an update,but I had to ask you something,do you think I should continue with this story or cancel this one and have another story (I'll put the summary below) Because honestly,Im just not feeling this story anymore and its not really going anywhere with the plot,so I'll let you decide,its cool with me if you want me to keep writing this one,so here is the summary for the other one...**

**Ally Dawson works for the IOA (Investigators of America which I know probably isnt a real thing,I just kind of made it up,but if it is then I dont own it) and gets sent on a mission to investigate an enemies territory,but while shes on this mission,what if one of those enemies named Austin Moon catches her snooping in there business? He's supposed to take her to their head man,but will he?**

**Okay! so that was the summary,so tell me what you think please! If I don't get enough reviews then I'll probably just go with the new story,so please give me your oppinion!**

**Mel :)**


	15. Another AN,STORY STILL CONTINUING!

**Hey,so this is another authors note,so since most of you said you wanted me to continue with this story,I'll start writing chapters again tomorrow,because Im going to write the finale of link leader and a second part to my song-fic want you bad today and I have a hockey practice tonight,so I wont have enough time for all of the stories,but I promise I'll start you changed me again tomorrow,oh and since Link Leader is done,I might start the other story that I wanted to do,the one with Ally in the IOA and Austin as the bad guy.**

**Mel :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey,heres another chapter of You Changed Me like I promised.**

**Ally's POV**

City walk is so cool! There is so many pretty lights,especially since its kind of getting dark,they're playing music really loud and there is a bunch of different restaurants,night clubs and stores,we passed three hoola hoops,they were just leaning against a cart.**(1) **

"Lets have some hoola hooping competitions!"Austin shouted,we nodded.

"First up should be me,Ally and Austin"Ariel suggested,we nodded.

"Okay,lets do this thing!"Austin shouted and he and Ariel grabbed the yellow hoola hoops,mine was a white one.

"1,2,3 go!"Aaron shouted,we started hoola hooping,we were all laughing really hard so it was kind of hard to keep going. But I'm going to beat Austin no matter what!Ariel was the first one to get out.

"Awwwww"Adrian said disappointed,you see,everyone was cheering for someone,so Alex and Aaron were cheering for me,Adam and Howard were cheering for Austin and Adrian was cheering for Ariel,so thats why Adrian was upset. Me and Austin kept going,when finally I won.

"Ha! I won!"I bragged,he rolled his eyes.

"I let you win"He mumbled,I scoffed.

"Yeah right,so who's next?"I asked,Alex,Adam and Aaron raised there hands,Alex won that one,and then just for fun,Adrian and howard went,Howard won.

"Lets go to Bubba gump shrimp company!"Alex suggested,we nodded and walked to the restaurant. Our waiter asked us questions and I ordered some fish and chips,Im not usually a huge fan of fish,but this fish was delicious!

"Hey guys,we have to tell you something,were going home tomorrow morning,so we wont have any time to do anything else tomorrow,we just found out that I have to work,Im sorry"Howard said.

"Its okay"We all said,when we finished our dinner we all left Bubba gump shrimp company and looked around city walk for a bit,then went back to the hotel,we all just stayed in the girls hotel room,and then we went to bed around 9:00 and the boys went to their room because we have to wake up at 6:00 so we can get back in time for Howard to go to work,at least we only live a few hours away so that we'll probably be able to come back again,we set the alarm clock and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Line Break

I woke up the next morning to the alarm and Ariel groaned.

"Oh come on girls,its not that early"Adrian said and stood up from her bed,We just groaned again in response.

"5 more minutes mom"Ariel said and pulled her pillow over her face and I layed face-down into my pillow.

"Come on girls wake up!"Austin said running in and jumping into our bed,he layed down in between us.

"how did you get in here?"I mumbled.

"Aunt Adrian gave us a key before we went to our room last night because she knew you girls wouldnt want to wake up"Austin muffled,he was laying face down between me and Ariel.

"Ariel,1,2,3"I said and picked up my pillow and started hitting Austin with it,Ariel joined me once she realized what I was doing.

"hey hey! why are you hitting me?"He asked,I stopped hitting him and layed my head down,accidentally on his chest.I was to tired to even care though and I dont think Austin really cared either.

"Because..."I trailed off.

"Why are you laying on me"He asked,I don't think he was mad,but probably curious.

"Cause you're comfy"I said snuggling into his chest.

"Come on,you girls have to get up"He said,i groaned but sat up.

"Fine"I mumbled and took the blankets off of me.I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.I had a quick shower,brushed my teeth and hair,and I put my clothes on.I was wearing a blue cookie monster tank top,some jean short shorts,Turqoise skateboarding shoes and a cookie monster flat hat**(A/N definitely not Ally's style,I know,but I wanted to change it up). **I walked out of the bathroom and Austin's jaw dropped,I suddenly felt self conscious.

"What?"I asked him crossing my arms,he shook his head.

"Nothing,I like your hat"He complimented,I slightly smiled and Ariel went into the bathroom,Adrian was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Its a long ride back,me and Howard went out this morning,as in out of Universal,and went to a starbucks,we got you a chocolate chip muffin and an iced latte"She said handing me a bag and a drink.

"Yeah thats great,thank you"I smiled at her,she smiled back.

"No problem"She replied,all of a sudden Austin started playing music on his phone,he put on teach me how to dougie on and stood up and started doing the dougie,he was actually really good,but I wasnt about to tell him that and raise his ego.I giggled at him.I started doing it with him **(A/N I know Ally cant dance,but in case you havent noticed this story is slightly ooc for all the characters) **. Austin watched me impressed.

"Nice dougie Ally"He said,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Its not the best"I said nonchalantly.

"Im ready"Ariel said walking out of the bathroom,she was wearing a purple tutu,a black leather vest,a purple long sleeved shirt and some studded leather boots,her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Alright girls,Austin,lets go,Howard texted me saying that they're going to meet us out by the cars,we have to bring our luggage down,we don't have much so it shouldn't be too hard"Adrian said,we nodded,grabbed our luggage,the boys already took Austins,and walked out to the cars,me,Adrian and Ariel got into the car and The boys all got into the van.

**Finished! So,I decided to shorten their trip,because I didnt feel like writing about it anymore,so now I'll be writing about what happens at their house and at school and stuff like that.I dont own anything except for the plot line.**

**(1) R5 TV Citywalk! Lol I got the hoola hoop idea from that episode.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey here is another chapter of You Changed Me,and please check out my other story I spy with my little eye! It would mean a lot! **

**Ally's POV**

The drive home seemed short,probably beause I fell asleep for half of it,when we got back to Miami and back to Adam,Aaron,Alex and Ariels house,we all went inside,Austin was going to hang out with us for the rest of the day,since none of us felt like going to school and Howard and Adrian,Mike and Mimi who are Austins parents and my dad were okay with us skipping for today,since we were all really tired,when we got inside me and Austin collapsed on the couch,Adam and Aaron laid down on the floor in the living room and Ariel and Alex both tried to fit in the leather recliner,so Ariel was practically sitting on top of Alex until he pushed her off and she fell onto the floor.

"Owww ALEX!"She squealed,he chuckled and leaned back in the chair.

"Whoops"He replied innocently through his laughter,she rolled her eyes and laid down on the floor trying to get some sleep,me and Austin were laughing through the whole scene and Austin laid his head in my lap while my head was leaned against the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?"I asked curiously,he snuggled deeper into my lap.

"You're comfy,and Im tired"He whined and closed his eyes trying to get to sleep,we all eventually fell asleep,me with Austins head still in my lap.

**2 hours later...**

I woke up and everybody else was still sleeping,wow,I guess we were really tired.I looked down at Austin,he looks so peaceful when hes sleeping,but when hes awake hes an egotistic maniac.I looked over at everyone else,Alex was sleeping with some of his blonde hair over his eyes,and I must admit,he looked pretty attractive,although,he is attractive,oh no,I cant be falling for him,can I?...moving on,Ariel's blonde hair was all over the place and Aaron's head was at Adam's feet and Adams head was at Aaron's feet.I looked down at Austin,his hair was in his face like Alex's.I moved some of the hair out of his face and kept my hand lingering there for a few moments,his eyes fluttered open and I quickly removed my hand.

"Morning"He mumbled,I giggled.

"Its 2:00 in the afternoon"I replied giggling,he rolled his eyes.

"Oh look at me Im Ally Dawson and I think Im so smart because I can tell time"He said in a girly voice,I rolled my eyes.

"Okay,1.I do _not _sound like that and 2,this might hurt"I said and pushed him off the couch,he fell onto the floor and groaned.

"That was mean"He grumbled,I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever"I replied,he stood up and sat beside me.

"Well,what do you wanna do?"He asked,I shrugged my shoulders,he got a playful look in his eyes and he stood up.I still cant believe the rest of them haven't woken up yet.

"Okay,were going to play charades!"Austin said excitedly,I sighed but nodded,he took his I phone out of his pocket and went onto an app that said what to act out and he chose one.

"Okay,so this is a video game"He told me and held up three fingers.

"Three words?"I asked and he nodded,he held up his pointer finger."1st word?"He nodded and He made a phone with his right hand and put it up to his right ear.

"Phone?"He shook his head,I tried again "talk?"I asked,he rolled his eyes and shook his head."Umm call?"I asked,he nodded enthusiastically.

"Call of duty!"I shouted waking everybody else up,Austin nodded.

"Hey guys,how long were we asleep?"Alex asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like 2 hours and 15 minutes,do you guys wanna play charades with us?"I asked,they all nodded.

"Okay,well I go next since I guessed right"I said,they nodded and Austin handed me his I phone so I could pick something to act out,we played the game for about an hour,and then we got bored of it so we decided to choose something else to do.

"Lets just watch a movie,Im still too tired to do anything else"Austin says,the rest of us agree and we went over to the movie cupboard.

"Lets watch Meet Joe Black,I love that movie**(A/N I have never seen that movie,but it has a scene in it that I needed for something that happens and I don't own the movie)**!"Austin said,we all agreed and Austin put the movie in the player and I sat between him and Alex on the couch and Ariel,Adam and Aaron were sitting on the floor over by the chair,we watched the movie for a while then it came to the part where the guy gets hit by two different cars and it brought back the memory of when I got hit by a car,it all became to much for me so I bolted,I could hear them shouting after me but I didn't stop,I ran out the front door and to the park across from there house,and I sat on one of the swings.I felt tears running down my face.

"Ally,are you okay?"I looked up and saw Alex standing there,I wiped my tears away and nodded,he came and sat on the swing next to me.I could see Austin,Ariel,Adam and Aaron all looking out the front door of the house.

"Whats wrong?"He asked.

"Its just,that scene reminded me of when I got hit by a car when I first moved here,so I got scared and ran"I told him,he stood up and offered me his hand,I took it and stood up,he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back,he pulled back but kept his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck,he leaned down and kissed me,I kissed back and pulled him closed,when we pulled away we looked each other in the eye,he smiled slightly and I smiled back,then I remembered that the group was probably all watching us,uh oh...

**Finished! I hope you liked this chapter,Alex and Ally kissed! I wonder what his family is going to think about that :O especially Austin...I don't own anything except for the plot its so short! but I kind of wanted to leave it at a kind of cliffhanger.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N hey,here is another chapter of You Changed me!**

**Ally's POV**

I looked at the door and saw Aaron,Adam and Ariel all grinning from ear to ear,then when I looked at Austin,he did not look too happy.I gave him a confused look and he walked over to his house,I wonder whats up with him. I felt a raindrop hit my face and looked up,the sky was dark and it looked like a storm was going to hit soon.

"Ally,will you be my girlfriend?"Alex asked,I smiled and nodded,he grinned and hugged me,we pulled away and we ran back over to his house so we wouldn't get soaked.

"I am so happy for you two!"Ariel squealed and hugged me,I hugged back and smiled.

"Thanks Ari"I replied,she pulled away,Adam and Aaron were patting Alex on the back.

"Why did Austin leave?"I asked,Ariel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know,why don't you go ask him?"She asked,I nodded and ran over to Austins house. The storm is hitting hard now.I knocked on the door,nobody answered,I knocked again,nobody answered,so I walked in,usually I wouldn't do something like this,as it is an invasion of privacy and the fact that I'm technically breaking in,although,its not like I smashed any windows or anything,its Austin's fault,he left the door unlocked. I walked upstairs which is where I'm assuming Austin is,I found him in a room,Im assuming its his,and the door was open a crack,I saw and heard Austin playing the guitar while sitting on his bed doing a cover of a song.

_Try to turn on my TV to get you out of my head_

_Feeling something deep inside _

_That I just won't admit_

_It's not like I don't wanna come in (wanna come in)_

_I just don't know why I can't _

_Stop feeling like this_

_Tell me why (why, why)_

_Does it hurt so bad_

_Tell me why (why, why)_

_Does it make me mad_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Now you're off with someone else _

_And I'm stuck at home_

_It's getting late and now I'm feeling so alone_

_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear_

_(not gonna clear)_

_Dressed in my pain and out of my tears_

_Tell me why (why, why)_

_Does it hurt so bad (you make it hurt so bad)_

_Tell me why (why, why)_

_Does it make me mad_

_Tell me why_

_Tell me why_

_Now I'm in pain because _

_Losing you is not all I lost this time_

_Tell me why (why)_

_Does it hurt so bad_

_Tell me why (why)_

_Does it make me mad_

_(Why, why)_

_(Why, why)_

_Tell me why (why, why)_

_Does it hurt so bad (why does it hurt so bad)_

_Tell me why (why, why)_

_Does it make me mad__**(1)**_

When he finished the song I lightly knocked on his bedroom door,he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"A-Ally? what are you doing here?"He stuttered.

"I was worried about you,you left without telling me why,is something wrong?"I asked him,he shook his head.

"No,I'm fine,I just wasn't feeling so well so I wanted to come home"He said shrugging his shoulders,I don't really believe him,but I'm going to just let it go.

"Okay,well,are you feeling better now?"I asked hopefully.

"Not really"He replied and stood up and set the guitar on the stand.

"Awww,I wanted you to come and hang out with us at your cousins house"I whined.

"Well...too bad"He replied,I looked at him suspiciously.

"Ally,can you please go?"He asked,I shook my head.

"Whats wrong Austin?"I questioned softly and gently placed my hand on his shoulder,but he just shrugged it off.

"Did I do something wrong?"I asked quietly,he shook his head.

"Just please go"he said,I think he was getting angry,but was trying to keep his temper.

"But-""ALLY GO,I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"He shouted,I started crying,Austin has never yelled at me like that,he realized what he did and started trying to apologize,but I just shook my head and ran off.I heard him yell after me but I kept running.I ran back to Ariel,Adam,Aaron and Alex's house,when I ran in everybody stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me worriedly.

"Ally,what happened?"Adrian asked standing up from the couch.

"Nothing,I'm fine"I lied and wiped my tears,Alex came over and hugged me.

"What happened?"He asked.

"Austin,he said that he didn't want me there anymore and yelled at me"I cried,he hugged me tighter,then we heard the doorbell ring,Alex let go of me to answer the door.

"Alex,is Ally here?I really need to talk to her"I heard Austin say from outside,Alex looked back at me and I shook my head.

"Sorry man,but she doesn't want to talk to you right now"Alex said.

"Please Alex,Als Im so sorry!"He shouted over Alex's shoulder.

"Fine,let him in"I mumbled,Alex moved aside and Austin ran in,soaking wet from the rain,and stood in front of me.I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Well...?"I trailed off,he shook his head,sort of like when a dog shakes their fur when they're wet,and water splashed everywhere.I had to stifle a giggle,he looked really cute when he did that.

"Ally,I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to yell at you"He said,I thought about it,its not like he said anything too bad.

"Fine,but please don't yell at me again,I hate being yelled at"I said,even my dad doesn't yell at me because he never really has a reason too,I'm kind of a goody two shoes**(2)**,Austin nodded and opened his arms for me to hug him.I gave him a hug,then when we let go,he decided he could stay for a little while.

**Finished! I hope you liked it! So Alex and Ally are dating,what should there couple name be? Allex? Or Aly? Or Aley? I have absolutely no idea! You guys decide what there couple name should be! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I just own the plot line!**

**(1) Tell me why by the Jonas Brothers.I don't own that song.**

**(2) There is nothing wrong with being a goody two shoes! I'm actually a goody two shoes,or at least according to my friends,but I'm fine with that! So don't get the wrong idea that I'm saying being one is a bad thing!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey! sorry it took me so long to update,I've been sick,but Im back,omg it is so cold here where I live and I had to go to the arena 4 times this weekend,which is also really cold.I am officially jealous of anyone who lives somewhere warm.**

**Ally's POV**

We just hung out for a few hours and then Austin went home and the rest of us went to bed,since we have school.I woke up the next morning to Ariel's alarm clock playing want you bad by R5,a really awesome band.**(A/N Lol I had to go there).**

"Morning Ally"Ariel said,I groaned.

"Morning Ari"I mumbled and sat up,She did the same,we both got up and I chose an outfit out of my bag.

"You take the bathroom,I take the bedroom?"Ariel asked,I nodded and walked into the bathroom,neither of us had a shower,since we were still really tired from the trip.I got changed into a baggy long sleeved top that said WOW in big black letters,jean short shorts and neon pink skateboarding shoes.I put my hair into a side braid and put on a dark grey beanie.I knocked on the door to make sure Ariel was finished changing,she was so I walked out,she was wearing a light blue tutu with black leggings that went to her knees,she was also wearing a white t-shirt with a blue heart in the middle,she was also wearing a heart pendant.

"You look good"Ariel complimented,I smiled.

"Thanks,you do too"I replied,she smiled and we walked downstairs,the boys were already up and Austin was over and they were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys"Me and Ariel said together,they all looked up and smiled.I walked up to Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek,then sat down in the seat beside him.

"Morning Als,Morning Ariel"Austin said,I smiled at him and Ariel sat down on the other side of me,Adam was across from Ariel,Austin was across from me and Aaron was across from Alex,I'm guessing Howard and Adrian were at work,we had cereal for breakfast then we all began walking to school.

"So,are you guys nervous for your first day of school here?"I asked Alex,Ariel,Aaron and Adam,they shrugged there shoulders.

"Not really,kind of"Ariel said,I nodded and we arrived at the school and guess who was waiting out front? That's right,Dallas.

"Hey Ally"He said walking up to me,I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Oh come on! I didn't even do anything to you"He said,I turned around quickly to face him.

"I don't care,I don't like you,you're a jerk"I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Why wont you go out with me?"He asked,is he really that dumb?

"I just answered that,and the fact that I have a boyfriend"I told him,he raised his eyebrows.

"Who?"He asked,Alex put his arm around me.

"Me"He snarled,Dallas put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever,just know that this is your last chance to have this"He said gesturing to himself,I scoffed.

"Again...I'll pass"I replied and turned around and started walking into the school.

"Who's that jerk?"Ariel asked.

"Dallas,I don't know his last name,but I suggest staying away from him,he's a huge flirt"I told her,she nodded.

"Hey Austin"A blonde girl walked up to Austin and giggled,I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"HI...girl I don't know"Austin said and started walking away but She grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I was wondering if...maybe...you wanted to see a movie on Friday?"She asked twirling a piece of hair through her fingers.

"No"Austin said simply,not "sorry I just don't see you like that",or "I don't think we'd work out",just straight-up no,the girl nodded slightly and walked away.

"That was a little harsh,don't you think?"I asked him,he shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you,I'd be nicer to you,but I stay the same for the rest of the school"He told me,I sighed but nodded hesitantly.

"Fine"I said hesitantly,we arrived at the front office to get there schedules.

"First names?"The lady asked boredly,they all said there names.

"Last names?"She asked again,in the same tone.

"Fynch**(A/N haha,see what I did there?)"**They said,the lady handed them there schedules.I didn't know that Fynch was there last name.

"I'm in English first"Aaron told us,he is the only one in grade 11 with us,Alex gave me a quick kiss and went off to his first class,Adam and Ariel waved before walking off.

"Great your with us"Austin said.

"Well,we should probably get to English"I told Austin and Aaron,they nodded and we walked to English,when we got there,Trish was already in her seat,she glared at me then looked away.

"Woah,woah Trish,whats up with the death look?"I asked,since there was no one else here,she just ignored me,I scoffed and sat down in my seat next to her,then Austin sat on the other side of me and Aaron beside him.

"Look,whatever I did,I'm sorry"I told her,she looked at me.

"Did you not care to tell me where you went last weekend and yesterday,I called you 5 times,you never answered,I tried going to Austins house,no answer,I tried going to Ariel's house,no answer"She said,I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know where Ariel's house and Austin's house is?"I asked her confused.

"I just asked Dez where Austin's house was,and I guessed that Ariel and them lived next door"Trish replied,I nodded.

"Okayyy,well,we went to Universal Studios,and I guess I just didn't get your calls for some reason"I said,she nodded.

"Oh,I thought you were ignoring me or something"She said,I shook my head,the rest of the class came in and then the teacher.

**Finished! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,OMG IF YOU WANNA SEE THE DUET AUSTIN AND ALLY DO IN CHAPTERS AND CHOICES (AND SOMETHING ELSE THAT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL BUT AM FREAKING OUT OVER) THEN LOOK UP ON YOUTUBE Auslly Kiss - Austin & Ally-Chapters & Choices! **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey,sorry I haven't updated in a while,I've been having some problems with headaches and thought it would be best if I stayed off the computer for a day or two,but I'm back now,sorry if its short,I still have a really bad headache,I don't know why. Oh and does anyone else have the game 4 pics 1 word,that game is addicting,and anyone who has bought the LOUD EP,what is your favorite song on it? I don't think I could choose,because all of them are AH-Mazing,but I really really love want you bad and falling for you...and Here comes forever...and LOUD,I **_**really **_**can't choose,its too hard! Anyways onto the story...**

**Ally's POV**

After class me,Trish,Aaron and Austin all walked out.

"So did anything interesting happen on this "vacation"?"She asked putting air-quotes onto vacation.

"Uhh...well..."I trailed off.

"Ally,tell me"She whined,I sighed and that's when Alex came up to the four of us.

"Hey Als,Hey Austin,Hey Aaron,Hey Trish"He said smiling and leaned in to kiss me,I kissed back for a second,then pulled away,Trish was standing there gaping at us,Aaron was smiling and Austin looked sad,but then turned back into his happy self.I wonder why he was sad.

"Ally! You're dating Alex?"She squealed,I nodded and she hugged me tightly.

"Trish...I kind of need air to live"I said,she let me go and grinned,Dez came skipping up to us.

"Hey guys,have you seen a turtle anywhere?"He asked,we all looked at each other worriedly.

"Dez...why are you trying to find a turtle?"I asked hesitantly,I'm not sure if I want an answer or not.

"Oh uh...no reason...my friend Jez is looking for it"He lied,I raised my eyebrows.

"Jez? When can I meet this friend of yours?"I asked,I could hear Austin,Trish,Alex and Aaron snickering behind me.

"Oh uh well...FINE I ADMIT IT,ITS ME,I lost my pet turtle"He cried,I giggled.

"Dez,why do you have a turtle at school in the first place?"I asked putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Because he wanted to come meet you guys"Dez pouted,I smiled.

"Dez,your not aloud animals at school"Austin said coming up from behind me.

"Exactly,which is why I have-""AHHH THERE'S A TURTLE IN THE STALL"We heard a girl squeal from the girls bathroom,cutting Dez off from what he was going to say.

"Well,I should probably go"Dez said quickly and then ran off,we all laughed and watched his retreating figure.

"Well,that was...interesting"I said,everyone nodded.

"We should probably get to class"I said,we all nodded and headed are separate ways,me ,Austin and Trish headed to music class.

**Lunch time...**

Me,Austin and Trish walked into the cafeteria,I saw Ariel,Alex,Aaron and Adam all sitting at a table with their lunch's.I packed my own lunch again today.I kind of wish I could stay at Ariel's house longer,but my dad is coming home tonight,so I cant,but I'm happy my dad's coming home,Trish and Austin walked off to get their own lunch's so I sat with the group.

"Hey guys"I said walking up to them.

"Hey Ally"They all said at the same time,I giggled slightly,they are so siblings.I sat next to Alex,I was beside Alex,Alex was in the middle and Ariel was on the end,then on the other side of the table Adam was across from Ariel and Aaron was across from Alex.

"Hey Alex"A brunette girl walked up to Alex and giggled,Alex looked at her with a raised brow.I felt kind of jealous,but since Alex looks like he wants the girl to go away,I'm not really.

"Umm,do I know you?"He asked,she giggled and walked away.

"Was she high?"I asked seriously,everyone just laughed and shrugged their shoulders,Austin and Trish walked up to the table and Austin sat at the seat across from me.

"Hey!"We heard a girl whine,I looked and saw that Trish had knocked a girl off her chair at another table and brought the chair over to sit at the end of our table,we all laughed and the girl glared at us from her spot on the floor,we all ate our lunch's and then the bell rang.

"Hey guys,do you wanna go see a movie tonight?"Austin asked,we all nodded.

"You should invite Dez"I told him,he nodded and we all headed off to our classes.

**After School...(Sorry for the skip,nothing happened)**

We all decided to go back to the Alex,Ariel,Aaron and Adam's house before we went to the movie theater.

"Lets play this or that!"I suggested,they all looked at me curiously.

"Whats that?"Austin asked.

"Someone says something or something,so for example,Hamburger or Hot dog,and we each have to say which one we prefer**(1)**"I told them,they all nodded and we sat in a circle,Dez would be meeting us at the movie theater at 6:00,I don't know what movie were seeing yet though.

"Okay,I'll go first,but by the way,I answer too"I told them,they nodded again and I thought of something.

"Singing or Dancing?"I asked.

"Singing"They all said at the same time,I laughed.

"Me too,so who wants to go next?"I asked,Austin raised his hand,I motioned for him to go.

"Okay,zombies or vampires?"He asked,this one is so easy.

"Vampires"Me,Ariel and Trish said at the same time.

"Zombies"Alex,Austin,Adam and Aaron said at the same time,of course they would choose the things that eat brains,the girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay,Me next"Adam started "Rain or snow?"He asked.

"Rain"We all answered,Adam also said rain and now its Ariel's turn.

"Harry Potter or Hunger Games?"She asked,this one was way to easy for me.

"Harry Potter,definitely**(2)**"I answered first,Alex,Austin,Aaron and Ariel all said Harry Potter and Aaron and Trish said Hunger Games.

"Ooh my turn!"Aaron said "Marvel or DC comics?"He asked.

"Marvel"We all said.**(3)**

"Okay,My turn!"Trish said "Books or magazines?"She asked.

"Books"I answered,everyone else said magazines.I was the odd-one out.**(4)**

"My turn!"Alex shouted "Texting or Calling?"He asked,we all said texting.

We kept playing that until it was time to leave for the movie theater,we got there and decided to see Warm Bodies.**(5)** Right when we were about to walk into the theater I heard someone say my name.

"Ally?"He asked,I turned around and gasped.

"James?"I asked shocked and gaped at him.

**Ohh cliffy! Sorry its so short,but again I've been having **_**really **_**bad headaches for the past few days,so I hope this is enough! It will get more dramatic now that James is back ;) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the things you recognize.**

**(1) I play this game at school all the time with two of my friends,its actually quite fun.**

**(2) I know that Laura loves Harry Potter,so I put her for Harry Potter,I would also personally choose Harry Potter,but I also love the Hunger Games,so for the Hunger Games fans out there,I'm not trying to offend you or anything.I don't own either series.**

**(3) Again,not trying to offend any DC comic fans,I personally like Marvel better,but DC is awesome! I personally love any kind of comics,especially Avengers,does anyone else like comics? I don't own these either.**

**(4) I always seem to be the odd one out,also I prefer books over magazines,I'm kind of a nerd,but there is nothing wrong with that! I do read magazines and love the posters,but I like books.**

**(5) Don't own this,but it is an awesome movie! I loved it,has anyone else seen it?**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5! And listen to the R5 LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N hey sorry it took me so long,I have three projects due,one for music,Art and another for drama.I've finished them now,so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**This has some mentions of someone harming themselves,so if you don't like that kind of stuff then you can skip that part!**

**Ally's POV**

I felt my heart plummet in my chest,what is James doing here? Shouldn't he be back in Toronto?!

"What the hell are you doing here?"I snapped,he looked shocked at my outburst.

"I'm here visiting some family,whats got you so crazy?"He asked me,I gaped at him.

"Hmm I wonder,maybe the fact that you're here!"I shouted,everyone's staring now,I gave them an apologetic smile then turned back to James.

"You're not still mad about what happened are you? That was so long ago"He told me,I swear my jaw just hit the floor and my eyes bulged out of my head.

"It was like...a year ago"I replied glaring at him,he shrugged his shoulders.

"James what are-oh"I heard a voice I would have been glad to never hear again...Jessica Albourne.

"Hello Ally"She said fake-sweetly,I didn't say anything back to her,I just flipped her ,I must admit,is very pretty ,she has Auburn curly hair that goes down just past her shoulder blades,really green eyes,skin that any girl would die to have because there was absolutely no blemishes in sight and she was average weight,she was wearing a white tank top with a pink and blue scarf around her neck and some navy blue skinny jeans with some black Toms shoes.I just noticed that quite a few kids from our school walked in including Dallas,but I was a little caught up in the moment that I didn't really think anything of it.

"What is the wicked bitch of the west(**A/N** **Im pretty sure Toronto's not west from Miami,but oh well,just call her that for now)** doing here?"I asked James,he quickly glanced at Jessica then back at me.

"She wanted to come with me and my family said it would be cool"James said brushing it off.

"Okay,well you can leave now!"I snapped.

"What,you're not going to introduce us to your...friends?"Jessica asked flirtatiously looking at Austin,wait,aren't her and James dating?

"You're funny,you think that I'd introduce you to them"I said laughing coldly,she glared at me.

"You know,if I were you,I'd stop talking,I know your little secret,I could spill it easily"She threatened,its true,she does know a secret about me.

"You really think that I care? Its not even important anymore,its over"I lied,she shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the counter and asked the teenage boy working it for something,he looked hesitant at first,but with a flirtatious movement with her eyelashes and her seductive tone,he smiled and he helped her hop over the counter,everyone in the theater lobby looked at her weirdly,but then looked away,she grabbed the phone that she could use to talk to everyone through the speakers all over the theater lobby.I know exactly what she's doing,but I'd rather not let anyone know my secret,the truth is,I made a really big mistake,I got pregnant last year,after I had the baby,I put it up for adoption and that's partly why I moved out here also,because everyone made fun of me and that's also why I was so quiet and snobby at my old school and everyone at my old school knew,so my dad thought if we moved as far as Miami they wouldn't be able to find out,I was at a party and I met a guy,before I met James,and slept with him,biggest mistake of my life.I found out I was pregnant and the guy that was the father didn't help at all and James didn't really have to help because I gave the baby up for adoption.

"Attention,Attention everyone! Can I please have your attention,did you know that your precious little Ally Dawson,the girl with the brown dry hair and ugly pale skin over there,yeah her,did you know that she is a _mother_,Yeah I said it,last year she got herself knocked up and the father left her,she was a little slut at a party and bing bang boom,there's a baby! So little innocent Allyson Dawson,really isn't so innocent!"Jessica said into it,Everyone looked at me in shock and I was frozen in fear,I ran out of the theater and ran and ran,I didn't think she'd actually tell anybody! And the worst part was that Dallas was there! He's going to tell the whole school and everyone's going to think I'm a slut! I ran all the way back to my house and locked myself in my room,ignoring my dad's calls after me. I grabbed a razor out of my bathroom and ran it across my wrist over and over again,there was blood rushing from my wrist and my vision was getting fuzzy,and before I knew it I was passed out in a pool of my own blood.

Line Break

My eyes were still closed and I couldn't open them,but I saw white. I saw a figure,but I couldn't make out who it was,then when that figure came closer,I noticed that it was...

"Mom!"I shouted and walked towards her **(remember this is just her dream)**.

"Hey sweetie"She said and I tried to hug her,but my arms went through her.I looked at her confused.

"Am I...am I dead?"I asked her,she shook her head.

"No,you'll probably wake up soon,this is just a dream"She told me,I nodded.

"Why did you do it Ally?"She asked me worriedly,I looked down in shame.

"I didn't want to be alive anymore,everyone at school is going to think i'm a slut and Austin and the rest of them probably hate me now"I told her.

"I'm sure that's not true"She said then started disappearing,I guess i'm waking up.

"MOM NO! MOM!"I shouted,but it was too late,my eyes fluttered open and I looked around a white room,my dad was there with Trish,Austin,Alex,Ariel,Aaron and Adam.I don't think they know I'm awake yet,it looks like they've all been crying,even Austin.I looked at my heart monitor which was beating steadily.I groaned and put my hand up to my head,I then realized I had an oxygen tube.

"Ally?"My dad asked,I looked at him and he wrapped me into a big hug.

"Oh Ally,I was so worried about you!"My dad said and pulled away,Austin and Alex raced to my side and Austin pulled me into a hug first.

"Ally,Oh my god,you had us all worried sick! When we made it to your house there was an ambulance out front and you were being put into it"Austin whispered in my ear,I hugged him back just as tightly and then he pulled away and Alex pulled me into a tight hug,for some reason,I felt safer in Austin's arms then I did in Alex's.I am so glad they dont hate me,the rest of them gave me big hugs,then they had to leave to let me rest.

**Finished! That felt like it took forever to write,I had like MAJOR writers block for this chapter! I had to add something in that I could make a story line out of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters you recognize.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! **

**Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :) **


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey! So I found out why my head hurt so bad,I was getting a really bad cold,so that's why I haven't updated at all,I've been laying down all weekend and I've just been feeling really bad,but again,I'm better now,like officially better,so I hope you enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up the next morning and noticed that the oxygen tubes were taken off,The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Ah Miss Dawson,you're awake,you get to go home today,you're dad will be here in a few minutes,he said he'll bring some clothes for you to change into"She said,I nodded and she walked out.I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed,I was a little bit lightheaded,but not too much.I'm wearing a hospital gown,when did I get into that? Anyways,I stood up and walked around my room for a little bit,then my dad walked in.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling? That Austin boy wouldn't stop calling to make sure you were alright"He told me,Austin kept calling? I thought it would be Alex.

"I'm fine,and do you know where my phone is? I had it on me when I passed out and now I don't"I asked him,he gestured to the table beside the bed and my phone was sitting there.I picked it up and dialed Austin's number.

"Hello?"He asked,then I heard Ms Vanderwest scold him on having his phone distract the class,he must be in English.

"Hey Austin,its Ally"I replied,I heard him say something to Ms Vanderwest,then came back to talking to me.

"Are you alright Ally?"He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright,so stop worrying about me,besides you saw me yesterday and I was awake and well"I giggled slightly at his worried tone,he sighed.

"I know,I just couldn't stop worrying for some reason"He replied.

"Okay,well I'm aloud leaving the hospital now,so my dad's going to take me home,I'll probably ask him to drop me off at school"I told him,he said okay and we said goodbye,then hung up.

"After I get changed can you take me to school?"I asked my dad,he nodded and I got changed into the clothes my dad brought,he brought me a long sleeved grey sweater(probably to hide the scars for now),some black skinny jeans,a red scarf,some leather boots since before I went into my room at home I took my other shoes off,so he probably just grabbed the first ones he saw, and I put my hair into a messy bun since it probably looked disastrous and I had no brush.I don't have any makeup either so I just went into the washroom and washed my face,then licked my lips to make them less dry.

"Alright dad,lets go,I don't wanna stay here any longer"I told him,he nodded and we left the hospital,he drove me to school and I walked in,I didn't go to my locker since there really wasn't much time,I went to Ms Vanderwest's class,I walked in and the whole class was silent and staring at me,some were stifling their laughter and some were looking at me disgusted,one thing is on my mind...Do they already know? I looked at Dallas who coughed "mother" into his hand,well that answers my question.I walked to the empty seat at the back between a girl named Amy who I've never talked to,but she seems nice,and the other side was Trish,she smiled at me and I gave her a weak smile back.I sat down and rested my head on my hand.I now noticed Austin and Aaron were sitting in the middle row,Austin glanced at me and gave me a reassuring smile,which was enough to get me through the class,After class Austin,Trish and Aaron met me outside of the room.

"Hey Als"Austin said,I just smiled in return,everyone in the hallway was looking at me,I hate attention,especially the bad kind.I also have huge stage fright,so this isn't really helping.

"Hey Ally"Trish and Aaron said,again I just smiled in return.I walked to my locker and on the front of it,written in red spray paint,said "MOTHER".I felt tears brimming my eyes,but I can't let them fall...not here anyways.I shook my head quickly and opened my locker,then I remembered that we didn't need anything for music,so I just walked to music,when I walked in I was one of the first ones there,so I just sat down and waited for Austin and Trish to come,I'm not sure if Aaron's in this class with us,bringing me out of my thoughts,Austin,Trish and Aaron all walked in,well,I guess Aaron is in this class,Austin sat on my left,Trish on my right,then Aaron in front of us.

"I had a little surprise on my locker this morning"I muttered,they all looked at me curiously.

"They wrote mother in red spray paint across the front of it"I whispered,Austin got up and told me to stand up.

"Why?"I asked him quietly,he rolled his eyes and pulled me up,he pulled me into a hug.

"That's why"He mumbled into my hair,I nodded and hugged him tightly,Austin's such a good friend...or more...or friend...Ally you have a boyfriend! No,wait,decide who you like more,Alex or Austin...Austin.I think I have to break up with Alex.

After music class ended we met up with Ariel,Alex and Adam for lunch.I asked Alex to talk in private and we walked into the hallway.

"Alex...I think maybe...we should...-"'Break up?"Alex finished my sentence,I nodded slightly.

"I think maybe we should too,I love you...but its more as a little sister"He told me,I sighed in relief and nodded "And the fact that I see the way you look at Austin"He finished with a wink,I rolled my eyes and swatted his chest,then giggled.

"Ally,I'm going to tell you something,and if you and Austin start dating,you can pass it on for me"He whispered,I nodded.

"Okay...well...if he ever hurts you or breaks your heart...I'll hurt him,even if he is my cousin"I giggled at this and nodded,we hugged quickly and walked back to the cafeteria,I bought a lunch and sat down with the others.I was sitting across from Ariel,Austin was beside me and Adam across from him,and Aaron was on the other side of Austin with Alex across from him,Trish and Dez came up and grabbed chairs from another table and Dez was on the end beside Alex and Aaron,and Trish was beside me and Ariel at the other end.

"So,what was that about?"Austin asked me and Alex,taking a sip of his water bottle.

"We broke up"I answered simply and Austin spit out his water and it went all over Adam,Adam squealed and glared at Austin.

"Sorry dude"Austin said and then looked at me again "what do you mean "you broke up"?"He asked me putting air quotes around you broke up.

"We broke up,as in,were not dating anymore"Alex told him as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"Why?"He asked exasperated,me and Alex shrugged.

"We just,don't feel that way about each other anymore,we think of each other more as siblings"Alex answered,Austin nodded slowly.I know he still doesn't get it,but I don't feel like explaining it anymore.

"So,Ally,if you're single-"Adam started,I know he was just teasing,but Austin hit him in the shoulder,shutting him up before he finished his sentence.

"I'm just kidding"Adam said raising his hands in surrender,Austin rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"So Ally,you got a crush on anyone that you don't see as a brother to you?"Alex hinted,I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head.

"No...why?"I asked him warningly,he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in surrender,like Adam did before.

"Just wondering,you know Austin,I heard that Tilly Thompson wanted to go out with you"Alex said to Austin,Austin looked at Alex and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care,I don't like her"Austin said,just at that moment,a blonde haired girl with brown eyes came bouncing over to our table and sat on Austins lap,he just pushed her off and she squeaked.I burst into a fit of laughter and everyone else joined in,the girl scoffed and looked at me.

"_What _are you?"She asked as though my presence disgusted her.

"umm a human...unlike you"I replied smoothly,I could tell my table was trying not to burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah...I know who you are now,you're that Ally Dawson girl,the one who had a baby last year because she acted like a slut"The girl spat,I was about to say something when Austin cut in.

"She's not the slut Tilly,you are,now buh-bye"He said waving her off **(A/N Like he did in crybabies and cologne to Trent when Trent wanted Ally to write him a song) **I giggled at him,the girl,that I now know as Tilly,glared at me.

"Slut"She hissed,I rolled my eyes,why would I let some high school mean girl get to me...oh that's right,I wont.

"Takes one to know one"I said while smiling fakely,she rolled her eyes and stomped away,the table burst into laughter and I started laughing too.

"That was classic"Austin said giving me a high five,I giggled,the bell rang for the end of lunch and we headed for our next classes.

**Finished! I hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for ones you don't recognize.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep calm and Love R5! And listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N Please read! Hey Hey! How are ya'll? I am SO happy its March Break! Well for me anyways,some other people's break might not have started yet,I'm not sure! Here's the next chapter of You Changed Me,so this story is probably almost over,but I have another idea in mind! Summary will be at the end of this chapter,so please tell me what you think!**

**One of my biggest pet peeves is when Disney Channel says R5 featuring Ross Lynch! It's not **_**Featuring **_**Ross Lynch,or else they'd be R4 featuring Ross lynch,and obviously they're not,and Ross was in R5 before he was on Disney Channel! Sorry,I had a mini rant there,but seriously,does anyone else agree?...Moving on...**

**Ally's POV**

The rest of the day went by really quickly,and at the end of the day a boy,probably my grade,with black hair and green eyes,came up to me at my locker.

"Hey,Ally right?"He asked me,I nodded and continued putting my books into my locker.

"Ok,well I was wondering,I'm throwing a party this Friday at my place,you should come"He told me,I looked at him skeptically.

"So that people can make fun of me and call me a slut...no thank you"I answered,I didn't mean to sound as snappy as it came out.

"Come on,please?"He asked me using a puppy dog face,his is definitely not as good as Austin's.

"I'm sorry,I cant"I told him and started walking away towards the front doors,he chased after me and stood in front of me,I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Can I help you with something?"I asked,he nodded.

"Yes,you can come to my party on Friday"He told me stubbornly,I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way to continue walking.

"Hey Ally,Wait up!"I heard someone call my name,I turned around and saw Ariel running towards me.I stopped and waited for her to catch up,when she got to me we started walking again.

"Where's Trish?"She asked me.

"She's at some sort of job interview,she had to leave right when the bell rang"I replied shrugging my shoulders,she nodded and skipped along.

"So,where's your family?"I asked her,she shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea,I thought you'd know where Austin is"She said wiggling her eyebrows at me,I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"I asked her confused,she giggled.

"Come on Ally,it's so obvious! You have a crush on Austin"She practically shouted,good thing there is no one else in the hallways by now.

"Shhh,could you be any louder?"I asked covering her mouth with my hand.

"Possibly,I could try"She said,but with my hand covering her mouth,it sounded more like "Possimbly,I cood mry",I rolled my eyes and took my hand off of her mouth.

"I don't have a crush on Austin"I lied,she looked at me skeptically and shook her head.

"Ally,you are like,the worst liar in the history of liars"She told me.

"Not possible since I'm not lying"I lied again.

"Ally"She looked at me knowingly,I sighed,knowing that I should give up.

"Fine,I may or may not like Austin"I mumbled,Ariel squealed.

"Oh Em Gee! I knew it!"She cheered.

"Knew what?"A voice asked behind us,we turned around and saw all the guys standing behind us.I quickly shot Ariel a warning glare saying "You say anything,I know where you live" and she nodded,I looked back at the boys.

"Knew that...Ariel loved One Direction"I told them,they looked at Ariel.

"But Ariel,last week you said that you didn't like them**(1)**"Alex raised his eyebrows at us,I looked at Ariel for help.

"Well...I do now! So...leave me alone!"She said dramatically and stormed out even more dramatically.

"Well then..."Austin trailed off then looked at me "Hey Ally,whats up?"He asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not much,some kid invited me to his party"I told them,Austin looked confused for a second,but then seemed to remember something.

"Oh I heard about that party! It's being held by Ryan Christian"Austin told us,we all nodded.

"Well,I turned it down"I told them,there eyes bulged out of there heads.

"But,I heard its supposed to be a pretty rad party,maybe we should all go"Austin said,I glared at him.

"Did you not just hear me say that I turned him down?"I asked looking at each on of them like they were really dumb,the nodded.

"We did,we just decided to ignore that part"Austin shrugged,I punched him in the shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not going and that's final!"I told them,Austin sighed and grabbed my shoulders.

"Why Ally,give me one good reason"He told me,I looked dead into his eyes.

"Maybe the fact that everyone knows my secret now and they'll call me names"I told him.

"Okay...give me another good reason"He told me,slightly shaking my shoulders.

"How about the fact that I just got out of the hospital this morning"I told them,he slumped his shoulders.

"But you'll be better by Friday"He complained,I shook my head and stepped out of his arms.

"Please Ally"He said giving me his puppy dog eyes,I resisted for about 5 seconds,then caved.

"Ughh fine! Just stop that!"I said,he looked confused.

"Stop what?"He asked curiously.

"The puppy dog eyes!"I exclaimed wildly gesturing to his face,he smirked.

"Why?"He asked,I groaned in annoyance.

"Because its not fair! You know you can make me do pretty much anything when you do that...Cheater!"I yelled waving a finger of blame in his face.

"I'm not a cheater,its not my fault you cant resist this"He said gesturing to his body,I sighed and walked out of the school.I didn't talk to any of my friends that night,I just sat at home and watched television,then I decided to write in my book...

_**Dear Songbook**_

_**Hey songbook,I haven't written in forever! I'm sorry,It just has been a really busy few weeks for me! Everyone found out my secret and I ended up in the hospital...long story that I'm not going to explain,but I have realized my feelings! I like Austin! Yes Austin Moon,you know, the guy that became friends with me after I got hit by that car? Anyways,yeah,I like him,but I know he wouldn't have the same feelings as me right? I'm just plain old Ally Dawson. **_

_**Possible Song Lyrics**_

_**-I don't know how it gets better then this**_

_**-you take my hand and drag me headfirst,fearless(2)**_

_**Well,gotta go Songbook,I'll talk to you later**_

_**Love Ally**_

**Finished! I hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!**

**Summary of my next story,haven't thought of a name yet,but I have a few ideas on what the name should be: Ally Dawson goes to the Music In Motion dance academy (don't know if that's a real dance academy,if it is,I don't own it),she is the top dancer at the studio,so she gets sent to compete against dance academy's all across Miami,there biggest competitor,Centre Stage dance (again,don't know if that's real,but if it is,I don't own it),happens to have a very cute top dancer Austin Moon! who will go down in flames and who will go down in victory? and will the two top dancers happen to fall for each other along the way? Kind of OOC Because in the show Ally obviously can't dance,but I love this idea! What do ya'll think?**

**(1) I don't own One Direction obviously and I don't have anything against them or there music,It's just for the story!**

**(2) I don't own Fearless,Taylor Swift does!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey,so here is another chapter of You Changed Me! Guess what? Austin and Ally is renewed for a third season,I am F-REAKING! (Megan Simms voice). Did you know that Ross and Laura are in NYC,and a few weeks ago they were in Australia together! EEEPPP! Lmao my dad just came into my room when I was listening to R5 I want you bad and started dancing really weirdly -_-.**

**Ally's POV**

The week went by really fast and I am now getting ready for the party with Ariel and Trish. I am going to the party (Against my own will,might I add). I am wearing a strapless dress that has green and black stripes with a brown belt (I can cover my scars up with makeup now) that went to just above my knees and I am wearing black heels.I have my hair straightened and it definitely brightens my ombre hair,I am wearing silver hoop earings and some silver bangles.I am also wearing a charm necklace that has a heart,a half note,a guitar,a piano,a treble clef and a flower all at the end of it,for my makeup I have it natural with a little bit more eyeliner then I would usually have.

Ariel was wearing a purple tutu with a long sleeved purple shirt and a black leather vest,she also has on some high black leather boots,for her makeup she has some purple sparkly eye shadow on and some black eyeliner on her top lid,her hair is what it normally is,straight with her bangs.

Trish is wearing a black and blue leopard print dress that is tight on the top but goes out at the waist and it goes to about her knee's,she is wearing some blue heels and her hair is her natural curly hair,her makeup is done naturally but with a bit more lip gloss then she would usually wear.

"Well,we look hot"Trish complimented as we all looked in the full length mirror that was in my room,the guys are going to come pick us up because they got ready at their house,well Austin and Dez at their own houses.

"I know right!"Ariel squealed,I giggled at the two of them and we heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably the boys"I told them and walked downstairs and opened the doors,standing in front of me were some very attractive looking Fynch boys,a fairly attractive Dez and obviously,an extremely attractive Austin Moon.

"Hey guys"I said as all their jaws dropped,I burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Hey Ally,you look..you look...woah"Austin said as he eyed me up,well...that would be awkward if that was anybody else...but since its Austin,I don't really mind for some reason.

"Anyways..where's Ariel and Trish?"Dez asked,I gestured over my shoulder to where Ariel and Trish were standing behind me.

"Ummm...right here"Trish said coming to stand beside me,followed by Ariel.

"Woah Trish...you look great"Dez said and Trish blushed,I raised my eyebrow and Ariel gave me a knowing look.

"Hey Trish, Dez, could you two be any _more _obvious?"I asked teasingly,now Dez blushed with Trish.

"W-what are you talking bout Ally?"Trish stutters,I rolled my eyes and gave the rest of the group a look saying "they so like each other" and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Anyhow,lets go now,haha,that rhymed"Dez said,we raised our eyebrows at him,shook our heads,then got into the van,Austin,Aaron and Dez got into the very back of the van,me,Ariel and Trish got into the middle seats and Alex was driving and Adam was in the passengers seat,when we got there the party was already full-swing,some people were already wasted,even thought some of them were only like, knocked on the door and the guy that invited to me to the party...Ryan Christian I think his name is,answered.

"Heyyy Guyyysssss"He slurred,he's one of the guys that were already wasted.

"Dude,if you can't hold your alcohol,don't drink it"Austin criticized,I smacked him on the arm and turned back to Ryan,he moved aside and let us in,Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia was blasting through the speakers,this house is h-uge! There was a lot of breakable stuff in here,which only led me to believe that Ryan's parents had no idea he was even holding this party,or else they probably would've put all of the valuables away,before I knew it,everyone left my side except for Austin.

"Where'd everyone go?"I asked him,looking around trying to spot any of our friends.

"I don't know"Austin shrugged,I sighed and went to get a can of pop that was in the cooler,Austin also got a can of pop.

"What? Big Bad Boy Austin Moon is drinking a pop? in the place full of alcohol?"I asked teasingly,Austin rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm not stupid enough to be an under-age drinker"He said,I nodded.

"Hey,i'm gonna see if I can find any of our group,wanna come?"He asked,I shook my head.

"Nah,I'll stay here"I told him,He nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people.I sighed and took a sip of my coke that I had in my hand.

"Heeyyyyyy Allllyyyyyy"Ryan said coming to stand closely beside me,wayyy to close.

"Umm...hi Ryan"I said uncomfortably and started trying to move away.

"Why don't we go to my room?"He whispered in my ear,I gasped and moved away.

"NO"I replied quickly and tried moving away,but he grabbed onto my wrist,I was trying to get away without making a big scene about it,but it didn't seem to be working.

"Let me go!"I cried,he tightened his grip on my wrist and started dragging me towards the stairs,I looked around for any one of my friends,but didn't see any of them.

"Please let me go!"I said,pulling harder to get out of his grip,he managed to get halfway up the stairs,but he tripped and fell,which caused me to fall,but the difference is,he had a good grip on the railing...I didn't,I rolled all the way down the stairs and hit my head on the bottom.I went to stand up,but fell right back down again because of the dizziness,I saw Austin and Alex come up to me and the rest of the group was behind them.

"Ally,ALLY,ally are you okay?"Austin asked frantically.

"A-austin,I-im d-dizzy"I said holding onto my head,Austin nodded to Alex who picked me up bridal style and I saw Austin go up to Ryan and punch him in the jaw.

"Stay away from Ally!"He shouted then ran to us with the rest of the group,Alex carried me into the van,he laid me across Austin,Aaron and Dez,my head was on Austin's lap,my upper body was on Aaron and my legs and feet were on Dez,Austin was feeling my forehead.

"Does anyone have any water?"He asked,Ariel passed back a water bottle and Austin opened it.

"Ally,I need you to drink some of this"Austin told me,I slightly nodded,well as much as I could,and took a sip of the water,it made my head feel slightly better,but not much,he put his hand back on my head and kissed my forehead.

"you're going to be okay Ally,I promise"He whispered,I nodded,but then everything went dark.

**Finished! Okay,so I hope you liked it! This series is probably almost over. Sorry its short,but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger so I'd have something to start with next chapter! Oh and by the way,I've started my new story,it's called I wanna Dance with somebody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I only own the plot line!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5! And Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey guys,sorry its taken me so long to update,but I had a hockey tournament to go to and I just haven't had time,sorry! But I am like,emotionally unstable,Austin and Ally are finally together! Eeeepppp! Have you seen the Teen Beach Musical promo? it actually looks really good,and I love Maia Mitchell,but I ship Raura 3 and Auslly obviously.**

**PLEASE READ! I'm really sorry that this story is getting like incredibly boring,even I know that,but I'm trying to think of a way to end it with Auslly,I might just have like,one more chapter after this,I don't know.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in my bedroom and looked around,I didn't see anyone,my head was hurting like crazy,but I stood up anyways,right when I was about to open my bedroom door,Austin came in,he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were slightly drooping.

"Ally,you're awake!"He said perking up and giving me a hug,I hugged him back.

"Hey guys,Ally's awake!"Austin yelled down the stairs,I flinched at the shouting,I guess he noticed because he smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe,sorry Ally"He said,I rolled my eyes playfully and when I was going to say something,everyone else burst into the room,Trish and Ariel gave me a full-on tackle hug,almost knocking me to the floor.

"Guys! I did just wake up you know"I said,they both pulled away and helped steady me.

"Thank god you're alright,we were all really worried"Alex said pulling me into a hug,I hugged back lightly and then the rest of them pulled me into a hug.

"Where's my dad?"I asked Austin,he pointed to the door where I saw my dad standing.

"Ally,I was so worried,I recommended taking you to the hospital,but they didn't seem to think we needed to"My dad told me pulling me into a hug.

"Well,I'm fine,how long was I asleep for?"I asked.

"Umm,a few hours,it's 4 AM"Austin told me,I gaped at them and looked out my window,it was still dark.

"Well then you guys have to get some sleep,I'm still tired,so I'll go to sleep too"I told them,they nodded.

"You can stay here,I don't mind"My dad told them,they nodded and thanked him,I got some blankets and pillows and gave it to them and told them to find anywhere to sleep,it ended up being Alex and Adam on the two couches downstairs,Ariel on the chair downstairs,Aaron and Dez got the floor downstairs between the two couches and Trish and Austin are going to stay in my room.

"Hey guys,I have to go get something from Ariel,be right back"Trish whispered,we nodded and she left the room.

"Austin,can you sleep in my bed with me?"I asked him,I didn't mean to sound too weird,but I really want someone with me,he looked surprised,but nodded,we both got into my bed with our backs facing each other,we stayed like that for a few minutes until I turned on my other side and found Austin already staring at me.

"What?"I asked him,he shook his head and looked away.

"Nothing,I just,I'm really glad you're okay"He said,I smiled and sat up,he sat up with me.I wonder what Trish is doing,its taking her a while,but I don't really mind.

"Thanks for punching Ryan in the jaw,it was really sweet,in a violent sort of way"I teased,Austin smiled lightly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We should get some sleep,then we'll see what the group wants to do later on today"Austin told me,I nodded and we both leaned back onto the bed.I laid my head on Austin's chest and wrapped my right arm over his stomach.

"Night Ally"Austin whispered and kissed my forehead,I smiled.

"Night Austin"I whispered back and went into a dreamless sleep.

Line Break

I woke up (again),but this time I was wrapped up in Austin's arms.I smiled at our position,until we were so rudely interrupted by my wonderful best friends Trish and Ariel,who burst into my room and made Austin and me jump awake.

"Oh sorry,were we interrupting something?"Trish asked winking,I shook my head.

"Nope,we were actually just going to get up and come downstairs"I told them,Austin was about to say something,but I elbowed him in the chest making him shut up.

"Okay,well Ally,we wanted to know if you'd perform a song for us? Maybe with Austin?"Ariel asked,I looked at Austin.

"I have stage fright"I told them after a few moments silence.

"Oh come on,please,you've sung in front of us before,remember that one time at my house?"Ariel asked,I sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine I'll do it,but Austin,will you?"I asked him.

"Sure"He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay,I have a duet written in my book"I told him,he nodded and I grabbed my book from my bed-side table.

"Okay,come on"I told them,we walked downstairs and to the baby grand at the side of the living room,everyone else was already sitting on the couches and Ariel sat in the chair.

"Okay,ready?"I asked,he nodded and I put the book in front of Austin,since I already know what keys to play and the lyrics.I started playing the song and my part was first.**(A/N I know in the show they use a guitar,but this is with a piano)**

_When you're on your own,drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that,can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

This is when Austin's part starts.

_And when you're afraid,that you're gonna break_

_and you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

We both started singing in perfect harmony,Our voices sounded really good together.

_And even when it hurts the most,try to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry,I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh,I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly,I will be your sky_

_Anything you need,thats what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb,I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run,I'll be your road_

_if You want a friend,doesn't matter when _

_Anything you need,that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me,Yeah_**(1)**

When we finished,we both stared at each other and started leaning in when...

**Okay! Finished! What did you think? I hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I only own the plot line.**

**(1) You can come to me was in the episode Chapters and Choices! I don't own that song,but I love it!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep calm and love R5! And listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey,I know you probably hate me for not posting,but I've just been extremely busy! And this is legit not an excuse,today was my final day for hockey,except for a tournament next week,so I've been at the arena ALL day,and yesterday was my brothers hockey so I was at the arena yesterday too,and the rest of the week I was working on a geography project and guess what I have tomorrow? A geography test! So I get to study,study,study,yayyyyy! (sarcasm)**

**By the way,you can hate this story if you want,it's incredibly boring,so if you don't wanna read it then we can just stop this story,but if you want me to continue then I will!**

**Ally's POV**

Our lips were just about to touch,when we heard a beep from the kitchen.

"Ooooh that's the french toast!"Adam exclaimed and ran into the kitchen,how did he even find all the ingredients to make french toast? This is my house! Probably my dad's idea,me and Austin flushed bright red,considering we were just about to *ahem* touch lips and awkwardly followed the rest of them into the kitchen. We ate breakfast (which I had no idea they were making) and were trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

"You know what,I think I'm going to stay home today,my head still hurts pretty bad from the fall last night"I concluded "But you guys go have fun"I finished.

"I'm not leaving you here alone,I'm staying with you"Austin demanded.

"You really don't need to do that Austin,I'll be fine,I don't wanna ruin your day"I told him,he shook his head.

"You won't ruin my day,we can have fun here while the rest of them go out"Austin said.

"Me and Ariel will stay here too if you want"Trish offered,I shook my head.

"No,it's fine,you go ahead,Austin if you really wanna stay,you can"I said,we all agreed so Austin is staying here with me and the rest are going to the beach,they all had to stop at their houses to get their beach stuff,so they left.

"What do you wanna do?"Austin asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wanna watch a movie?"I asked in reply,he nodded.

"Sure,what movie?"He asked,I once again shrugged my shoulders.

"Lets go look through my movies"I told him and walked to the cupboard,we finally decided on Harry Potter and The sorcerers stone,I made some popcorn,even though we just had french toast,and we sat on the couch.

"Harry Potter is my guilty pleasure"I told him,he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"He asked,I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah"I said nodding and we watched the watched the next four Harry Potter's and then the rest of them came back.

"So,this morning,before the French Toast beep went off,what was that going on between you two?"Ariel asked suspiciously,me and Austin shared knowing glances.

"Psh,what are you talking about?"I asked,my voice going high at the end.

"Puh-lease,you know what she's talking about,you know the..."Trish trailed off and started making kissy faces.I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Trish! That is so not what we were doing!"I argued,she gave me a look that said "really Ally,really?".

"No,you guys were just testing to make sure your lip muscles work right?"She asked sarcastically,I nodded.

"Duh"I answered.

"Can we please move on?"Austin begged.

"Yes please"I nodded in agreement.

"You know,I'd rather keep going with this conversation"Trish said.

"How about we play truth or dare?"I suggested quickly,trying to change the conversation.

"Okay,Ally truth or dare?"She asked,I smiled,glad that she's changed the subject.

"Truth"I answered smiling.

"Okay,what was that this morning?"She asked smirking,I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dare"I changed my answer.

"Okay,I dare you to answer my question"She smiled,I sighed again.

"Okay fine...it was...

**Finished!SO SO SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I'm really starting to not like this series,it's absolutely going nowhere! But if you guys like it,I'll continue to write it,because you deserve it for reviewing! **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey,Sorry I had a hockey tournament all weekend and my first game was on Friday at 10:15 at night and it was a 45 minute drive from where I live,so I didn't get home till 12:00,then I had one S****aturday afternoon and my last game was Saturday night at 9:15 and then yesterday was Easter so I had absolutely no time!**

**Ally's POV**

"Ok fine...it was...we almost..."I trailed off hoping they would get the idea,they probably did but wanted me to suffer.

"We almost kissed!"Austin finished annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Ooooohhhh do you guys like each other?"Trish asked,me and Austin looked at each other.

"Pshhh no,what are you talking about Trish?"I asked,my voice raising a few octaves.

"Oh come on Ally,even the most oblivious person in the world *cough* Austin *cough* would be able to see that you're lying"She said,Austin looked offended that she called him the most oblivious person in the world.

"I am not oblivious! I just don't pay attention"Austin muttered,Trish ignored him.

"Come on you guys,just admit it!"Alex jumped in,I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a "what the hell do you think you're doing?" look.

"Ally admitted it to me!"He continued,this time I got up and went over to him and leaned in to his ear.

"You say one more word and tomorrow you will wake up with a missing body part"I whispered,he looked scared for a second,then shut up.

"Anyways,who wants to go out for ice cream? I wanna go out for ice cream!"I shouted and started getting my shoes on.

"Ally,I'm sure you have ice cream here,why don't we just stay here and eat some?"Trish asked smirking,I sighed.

"Well...what about taco's,I'm craving taco's,lets go get some taco's"I said quickly and grabbed my sweater.

"Allyson!"Trish whined,I smiled innocently at her.

"Yes Patricia?"I asked smirking,knowing that my use of her full name would bug her.

"Ugh,don't call me that"Trish complained,I giggled.

"Well anyways...let's move on"Austin said,I nodded in agreement.

"Okay,my turn,Trish truth or dare?"I asked.

"Truth"She answered.

"Who do you like?"I asked,I saw her cast a quick glance at Dez,but you wouldn't even have seen it if you weren't looking...like I was.

"Nobody"She lied smoothly,me and Ariel are probably the only ones who know she's lying,because we can tell when she is.

"Oh come on,who's the lucky guy?"I asked,Dez was staring intently at Trish.

"Nobody,I don't like anybody! I don't,I don't,I don't,I don't!"She chanted,I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I heard you after the first I don't"I teased,she rolled her eyes.

"My turn,Austin truth or dare?"She asked,Austin narrowed his eyes and had a determined look on his face.

"Dare"He answered,I noticed Trish's eyes get a mischevious glint in them.

"I dare you to...Kiss Ally"She finished,my eyes buldged out of my head as did Austin's.

"Uhh...c-cant you g-give me a d-different dare?"Austin slightly stuttered,Trish shook her head.

"Sorry,you can't back out...unless you wanna be a chicken...bock,bock,Ba-GOCK!"Trish pretended her arms were wings and made chicken noises.

"No,I am not going to be a chicken"He said,I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does.

"Oh really?...then kiss her"Trish said nodding her head in my direction.

"Trish,Austin doesn't have to-oomf"I was cut off when Austin smashed his lips to mine,I was shocked for a second,but then wrapped my arms around his neck. He cradled my cheek and I played with the hair on the nape of his neck. I moved my hands up to his hair and gently tugged,he slightly moaned and I smiled against his lips. The kiss was passionate and slow,after about 1 minute,we needed to disconnect for air,we looked at where everyone was sitting...they were gone.

"When did they leave?"I asked curiously,Austin shrugged.

"Who cares?"He asked and started leaving kisses down my neck,I moaned and tilted my head back,we heard the front door open and quickly jumped apart,I patted down my hair and clothes,and Austin did the same,my dad walked in.

"Uhm,where are the rest of your friends?"He asked curiously and suspiciously after seeing our blushing faces.

"Um,were playing partner hide and go seek,me and Austin are partners so we have to be it together-uhh Ready Or Not Here We Come!"I said and quickly dragged Austin out of the room and away from my dad.

"Partner hide and go seek?"Austin smirked,I smacked his chest.

"I'm terrible under pressure!"I whisper-yelled.

"I noticed"Austin whispered back,I rolled my eyes and we ran upstairs and to my bedroom,because we figured that's where they would be,and we were right.

"Took you guys long enough,I thought we'd have to come down there and pull you apart"Trish mumbled,I blushed.

"My dad came home"I muttered,everyone besides me and Austin froze,and then burst out laughing.

"Did he see you guys playing tonsil hockey?"Adam asked smirking,I glared at him.

"We weren't playing tonsil hockey,and for your information,no he didn't"I crossed my arms and huffed.

"She told him we were playing partner hide and go seek"Austin stifled a laugh,this made everyone laugh harder.

"You're horrible under pressure Ally"Alex said through laughter,I sighed and picked up a pillow off my floor and threw it at him,he caught it easily.

"Then don't put me under pressure"I mumbled.

"I'm tired,I'm going to bed"I huffed and pushed Alex and Adam,who were currently sitting on my bed,off of it and crawled under the covers.

"Aww Ally,I'm sorry"Austin said pouting playfully,I rolled my eyes and turned the other way.

"You guys are mean!"I shouted playfully,they all pulled the covers off and somehow,we all managed to fit on my bed,which was a Queen size bed and there was 8 of us,how well do you think that worked? Me,Austin,Ariel and Trish were all laying vertical on the bed with our feet scrunched up to our bodies,Alex,Adam,Aaron and Dez were at the end of our feet laying horizontal,somehow we all managed to fall asleep,but in the middle of the night I heard a squeal from Dez,who was at the very end of the bed,and a big bang,oh well,I'm sure he's fine,I think,maybe,maybe he's not.

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plotline!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! And listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	28. FINALE!

**A/N Hey,this is the last chapter,I repeat the last chapter,of You Changed Me! I will do an epilogue after this if you want though! **

**I repeat again,LAST CHAPTER,EPILOGUE IF YOU WANT!**

**Ally's POV (Skipping to Monday)**

I woke up to my alarm clock playing 22 by Taylor Swift,I groaned and turned it off,I hate Mondays,Yesterday everyone went home at around 6:00. I staggered out of bed and hopped into the shower,After I got out I threw some clothes on,I was wearing a baggy white thin sweater,black skinny jeans and a dark green beanie.I threw on my brown combat boots and ran downstairs. I noticed a note attached to the fridge.

_Hey Ally-gator,I need you to come to the store right after school today,I have to leave for Orlando at 2:00 for an accordion convention,so I'll close up the store until you get out of school and go there,I left an extra key on the counter,make sure you don't take too long to get there,or else the customers will be upset,I'll be home by tomorrow morning XOX_

_~Dad_

Figures,he's almost never here,he's either at the store or at an accordion convention,I think he takes the Sonic Boom way to seriously,he rarely is ever home to even talk to me anymore. I sighed and grabbed an apple,suddenly losing my appetite.I checked the time on the stove,8:20,10 minutes to get to school.I grabbed my school bag and the key off the counter and walked to school,when I got there I noticed Austin standing on the first step that led up to the school and he was leaning on the wall beside the stairs. He was wearing a red V-neck and baggy ripped jeans,along with some red converse.I walked up to him and he smiled at me and pecked my lips lightly.

"Hey"He said when we pulled away.

"Hello"I smiled and he pulled me closer by my belt loops.

"How's it going?"He whispered,I shrugged.

"Same old same old,my dad's going to an accordion convention today,so I have to watch the store"I told him pouting,he grabbed my hand and we walked into the school.

"Aww,well,I could come with you if you want?"He asked,I grinned and nodded.

"Yes please"I said innocently,he laughed and then we noticed everyone staring at us. A lot of jealous girls were glaring at me and some jealous guys were staring at Austin,but most guys were just glad he was taken so that they wouldn't have to worry about Austin taking there girlfriend and/or crush away from them.

"Why are they all staring at us?"I mumbled.

"Because they're not used to it"He answered shortly,now I'm really confused.

"Not used to what?"I questioned curiously.

"Me,holding a girls hand,I usually don't"He answered nervously.

"Why not?"I asked,how many questions am I going to have to ask.

"Well,I just never really actually liked the girl I dated,I just dated them for a little bit of fun"He shrugged nonchalantly,my jaw dropped.

"Austin!"I cried,his eyes widened in realization.

"That's not what I'm doing with you! Absolutely not! I just...you're different then the other girls,you weren't all over me,I actually had to _try _to get you"He said.

"Still...you shouldn't have done that to the other girls"I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Als...I've changed..._you _changed me"He whispered,then continued in a louder voice "before you came here,I played date and dump for fun..but now...I actually care about dating and relationships,and I was a lot bigger of a jerk"He said,I giggled slightly.

"I know" then my face went straight again "Austin I have to tell you something"I told him,his face looked panic.

"What is it? you can tell me anything"He said honestly,I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well..while we were in Universal...Ariel told me about..why you act the way you do"I said hesitantly,realization hit him and he nodded.

"Okay...and?"He asked,I took another deep breath.

"Well,I get it,when my mom died and my dad started working double jobs,I was alone most of the time,I shut everyone out,but I realized that that was going nowhere,so my dad decided to move here and restart,and I've met you,Ariel,Trish,Dez,Alex,Aaron and Adam,which is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me"I said honestly,he smiled slightly.

"Except the difference is,instead of me shutting everyone out,I was an asshole to them,I just kind of stuck with it since then,because I figured that if I shut everyone out then maybe my parents would pay more attention to me because there was something wrong with me" He laughed coldly and shook his head "They never even noticed"He whispered and I could see slight tears in his eyes...or did it just look like that because I had tears in my eyes?

"Oh Austin"I whispered and cradled his cheek,by now the bell had rung and we were the only two in the hallway,He grabbed onto my hand that was resting on his cheek.

"But...now I have you,and like I said before..._You Changed Me"_He whispered and leaned in and kissed me.

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed this story,and the review button is looking mighty fine right now,so if you'll just review down there (fake arrow pointing to the review button) and tell me whether or not you want a epilogue! I had a lot of fun writing this story,and I'm glad most of you enjoyed it! I love you guys,you are like the sweetest people ever! I'll work on I wanna dance with somebody and I'll do some one shots and song-fics! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :) **


	29. Epilogue!

**A/N Hey guys,you wanted an epilogue,so I'm giving you one! Oh and I heard about the bomb going off at the Boston Marathon,my prayers go out to everyone!**

**Ally's POV**

I walk down the aisle attached to my fathers arm,my eyes only paying attention to the handsome blonde at the altar that I'm getting married to after 5 years (no,not Alex!),I saw Austin's parents (Austin an them have definitely patched things up since we were in high school) are sitting in the front row on the right,when me and my father reached the altar,he let go of my arm and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he went to sit with Austin's parents,Ariel,Jasmine (a girl that I've become very close to over the years) and Trish were my bridesmaids,while Adam,Aaron and Alex were Austin's groomsmen.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace also speaking unto the Persons who are to be married, he shall say.**(A/N There's more at a wedding,but I'm not putting the rest lol)**

"Austin Moon,do you,take Allyson Dawson,to be your lawfully wedded wife,till death do you part?"The minister finished,I looked at Austin who was looking at me lovingly.

"I do"He said honestly,I smiled.

"And do you,Allyson Dawson,take Austin Moon to be you lawfully wedded husband,till death do you part?"The minister asked me,I smiled.

"I do"I said and nodded to prove a point.

"You may now kiss the bride"The minister said and Austin leaned in and kissed me,it was very passionate,and we could hear everyone cheering. We pulled away and Austin grabbed my hand,usually guys pick the girls up,but Austin knows I hate being lifted. I first turned around and threw my bouquet into the crowd of girls,and Trish caught it,then Austin pulled me outside and into the limo,the back window had "JUST MARRIED" painted on it. Austin leaned over and kissed me.

"You know,I'm really glad you came to Miami,or else I'd probably be single and going to bars every night"He joked,I giggled and kissed him again.

"I'm glad I came too"I replied and we went on our honeymoon. We went to Hawaii and it was gorgeous! Something else special happened too...

_9 months later_

"Mr and Mrs Moon,congratulations on your baby girl"The doctor said handing our little baby girl that was wrapped in a pink blanket to me,I smiled and took her in my arms.

"She has her mothers face"Austin said and smiled at me,I nodded.

"Yes,but I bet she's going to have your rock star personality"I grinned,he laughed and kissed my forehead.I handed him our baby girl.

"What are we gonna name her?"I asked him,he smiled.

"I don't know,how about Brittany?"He asked,I nodded.

"Sounds good"I replied and smiled at him as he bounced our little baby Brittany.

**Finished! I know it's incredibly short,and a horrible ending,but I still kind of liked it.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
